I really don t like you
by Isavanna
Summary: A new girl arrives in Mystic Falls, someone from Alarics past that seems to have the great ability to piss off Damon just by showing her self... So how does she know Alaric and how long is it going to take before Damon explodes?
1. Chapter 1

_AN; Okay, just so you know, this is my first fanfic EVER so please be nice when you read it._

_And just so you know, English isn´t my first language so I apologize for the grammar and spelling. _

_Oh and by the way no matter how much I wish I did I don´t own anything that has to do with the vampire diaries I´m just borrowing the characters to play with._

Chapter 1

Elena and Stefan were sitting on a bench by the parking lot at school waiting for Damon to come and pick them up. He told Stefan this morning that he would and that he had something planed for them.

Just a second before Damon had the chance to park in the last free spot a black 67 mustang pulled in to it and a dark haired girl walked out of it slamming the door shot. Damon quickly emerged from his car and he didn´t look very happy.

"Hey Damon yelled after her, I was going to park there!" She turned around and looked at him with the deepest blue eyes he´d ever seen.

" Yes you were, but now you´re not." And with that said she turned around and started to walk towards the school.

Both Stefan and Elena were doing their best not to laugh at Damon's expression. He looked truly pissed.

"Idiot!" He muttered as Stefan and Elena got in the car.

" So, what´s this big reason you have for picking us up?" Elena asked still struggling not to laugh.

"I told you, it´s a surprise."

" Eh not to be rued or anything but your surprises aren´t usually of a good nature. "

" That is so not true." Damon said and did his best to look hurt. This one you´ll like.

After a short drive they arrived at the local supermarket.

" Here we are!"

" Yes Damon I can see that Stefan answered, the question is WHY?"

"We are going to do some grocery shopping because tonight we´re having family night at the Gilbert house. The two of you, Jenna and the teacher, Jeremy and Anna. And of course ME. He said with his famous smirk.

Knowing Damon they quickly realized that arguing with him was useless, he was going to win in the end anyway.

Back at the school the dark haired girl walked through the hallway searching for the person she was supposed to meet and when she found the office she was looking for she slowly pushed the door open.

"Hello Ric" She said and smiled.

Alaric looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Savannah? What are you doing here? I thought you weren´t coming until next week."

"Well I finished up early and decided to come. I hope it's not a problem?"

" No, no of course not, I`m happy you´re here. God it´s has been to long since I last saw you You´ve grown."

She smiled at him, from the beginning she wasn´t too sure about her coming to Mystic falls but as soon as she saw him again she knew everything would be just fine.

"I have the information you asked me for. Do you want it right now?"

"Great, thank you. But I think we´ll wait until tonight that way we only have to go through it once."

"Tonight? She looked puzzled what's tonight?"

"Apparently it´s family night at the Gilbert house and since you are family too I don´t think Jenna will mind if you come too.

_So, what do you think? Should I continue or stop right here?_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After finishing the shopping Elena, Stefan and Damon arrived at the Gilbert house and begun making dinner. Since Jenna was beyond hopeless in the kitchen Damon was doing the cooking while Jenna and Elena set the table and Anna Jeremy and Stefan was playing videogames.

"Soo when is the teacher coming? Damon asked, he´s missing family night. And dinner is almost ready.

"Uhm he had some things to take care of first, but he´ll be here any minute now"

Jenna had hardly finished the sentence when Alaric's car came up the driveway. The front door opened and Alaric came in and behind him Savannah, the girl from school.

"Hey Jenna, this is Savannah, my cousin. She´ll be staying with me for a while, I hope you don´t mind she came along?"

"Of course not, come in. I´m Jenna, obviously. That´s Elena, my niece and her boyfriend Stefan. She pointed at the two of them sitting on the couch. That's Jeremy, my nephew and his girlfriend Anna. And in the kitchen we have Damon, Stefan's brother.

"Nice to meet you, Savannah said with a smile."

At the sound of her voice Damon came out from the kitchen and when he saw her his jaw dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. He long brown hair was a shade darker than Elena's and hanging loosely over her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue shirt that looked like they were glued to her slender body. But what got his attention were her eyes they had a deep blue color and looked like they could see through your soul.

"You! Was all he was able to say."

"Parking lot guy, she said and gave him a smile."

Elena and Stefan gave each other a meaning look and did their best not to laugh as they remembered Damon expression from this afternoon.

"What did you do? Alaric turned to look at her.

"What, why do you assume that I did something? It´s not my fault he doesn´t know how to drive properly she said pointing to Damon.

"Excuse me, I happened to be an excellent driver, he retorted"

"So how come I got the parking and you didn´t?"

Elena rose from the couch and walked over to Damon

"Why don´t we go see how the food coming along, she said and pushed him back into the kitchen.

"You`ll have to excuse my brother, he has a bit of an anger problem Stefan said, well aware that Damon would hear him."

"Oh that´s okay I´m used to dealing with idiots.

Dinner was actually very good and everyone seemed to have a good time, even Damon but it was more than obvious that he wasn´t too pleased with Savannah being there.

By the time Alaric and Savannah were leaving Damon looked at her.

"So when are you leaving again?"

"Why? Are you going to miss me?"

"No on the contrary, I just want to know when this is going to be a nice town to live in again.

They drove in silence back to Alaric's house; he turned off the engine and looked at her.

"You know you really shouldn´t piss him off like that."

"He´s an ass and I don't like him.

"I get that but still; he is not the kind of person you´d want as your enemy"

"Oh come on Ric, don´t give me that, you know very well that I can take care of myself. I have been doing it for the past 5 years."

"I know and I´m sorry for it, I should have been there for you."

"It's not your fault my mom got cancer, and it´s not your fault my dad decided that I didn´t fit in to his new life. You and Isobel were always good to me, and I love you for it I hope you know that?"

"I do, but it still doesn´t make it right. A fifteen year old isn´t supposed to take care of her parents."

"It was only one parent, she said with a smile. Come on let´s get inside it´s cold out here"

A few minutes later they were sitting in the living room with a glass of whiskey. Alaric cleared his throat.

"There is something I need to tell you about Isobel…"

Savannah raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"I told you that I found out she had a child she gave up for adoption…"

"Yeah… you did. But that was way before you met her right?"

Alaric slowly nodded his head and hesitated as if he couldn´t decide whether to decide if he should continue or not.

"Go on…"

"It´s Elena, Jenna's niece."

Savannah chuckled "You´re kidding, right? I mean what are the odds of that happening?"

He shook his head

"I don´t know, it feels weird, I don´t really know if I´m supposed to let her come to me if she has any questions or if I should try and talk to her or just forget that I ever found out…"

They sat in silence for a minute before she spoke again "I can talk to her, she said slowly, I´m a girl to and I knew Isobel. Maybe it would be easier like that. But it´s you call."

Alaric slowly nodded "You know what; I think that´s a good idea. Thank you. And will you please try to play nice with Damon. Pissing him of isn´t the best idea."

"Now there is something I can´t promise. He seems to a first class ass, and I don´t play nice with asses, you of all people should know that. She gave him a soft smile. "It´s late I think I´ll just go to bed. Thank you".

"For what?"

"For letting me come stay with you, I really don´t have anywhere else to go."

She walked upstairs got undressed and went to bed; her head hardly hit the pillow before she was a sleep.

At the Gilbert house peace was finally settling in, Elena and Stefan brought the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Jeremy and Anna were up at Jeremy´s room and Damon and Jenna were having a discussion about who knows what. As soon as Elena and Stefan sat down on the couch next to Jenna she asked the question they were all thinking about.

"So what did you think about Ric´s cousin?"

"I think she seems nice" Elena said. "I had absolutely no idea she was coming or that she even existed, but then again why would I"

"Well I for one really didn't like her at all" Stefan laughed at Damon's comment.

"Of course you didn´t, she´s like a female version of you" "Only more beautiful." Elena added.

Jenna laughed "Ouch that had to hurt your enormous ego Damon"

Damon rose from the chair he was sitting on "Come on baby brother, it´s a school night I´d better get you home and in bed before it´s too late. Say goodnight to Elena. Elena rolled her eyes at" Stefan turned his head and gave Elena a kiss before following Damon.

"Goodnight, I´ll see you tomorrow at school."

The door closed behind them and Jenna turned her attention back to Elena. "Really, what about Savannah?"

"Like I said Jenna, she seems really nice. But did you know about her?"

"I did, Ric told me about her a few weeks ago. She used to live with her mom in Chicago but she passed away about two months ago. Her dad remarried 15 years ago and don´t want anything to do with her. Ric has always felt responsible for her."

"How old is she?"

"I think she just turned 21." Jenna answered.

"Wow, that has to be hard growing up like that…, with no one really wanting you around. So how exactly is she related to Ric?"

"Their fathers are brothers, and they both suck at it from what Ric´s been telling me." Elena couldn´t help smiling when she thought of the incident at the parking lot earlier.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Tonight when Savannah came here wasn´t the first time I saw her." She told Jenna about what had happened.

"I don´t think she and Damon are going to get along very well. Stefan actually had a point when he said that she is a female version of Damon, it looks like they are very much alike."

"Well aunt Jenna, I for one is going to enjoy seeing Damon get a taste of his own medicine. I´m going to bed, but thank you for tonight. I actually enjoyed it."

"Goodnight Elena. And will you tell Anna it´s time to go home."

"Sure." She said knowing that as soon as Anna said her goodbye´s at the from door she´ll just jump through the window right back in to Jeremy room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Since there actually seems to be people reading this I´ll continue. To those of you who read this and rewiew. THANK YOU! Please keep rewiewing and if there is anything you don´t like or something you wish would happen please feel free to tell me._

CHAPTER THREE

Morning came quickly and with that school, Elena and Stefan made it through the entire day without any unexpected events. The bell rang and Stefan and Elena walked hand in hand like to normal teenagers to the car. But when they got to the parking Savannah was waiting for Elena.

"Hi Elena." Elena looked at her; she was wearing the same jeans as she did last night but had changed the shirt into a white tank top and black leather jacket. Even though Elena´s outfit weren´t that different, (she too were wearing jeans and a leather) jacket but she somehow manage to feel underdressed next to this girl.

Elena smiled at her. "Hi"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." She said. Elena looked confused.

"Uhm sure, what about?"

"Isobel." Was all she said. Elena looked up at Stefan who gently squeezed her. Elena nodded her head.

"Sure."

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee?" Not sure what to think or do Elena just smiled and nodded again.

"Do you want me to come?" Stefan asked her.

"Thank you but no it´s okay." Stefan raised his eyebrow.

"It´s okay, really. He kissed her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Call me later?" She nodded and kissed him again.

As soon as they got in Savannahs car Elena came to think of Damon, and how much this car reminded her of his.

"So where do you go for coffee in this town?" Elena chuckled.

"In this town you go for anything and everything at the Grill."

"That small, hu?" Savannah smiled

"Well there´s always the mall or the shopping street, but the Grill is best."

"Then the Grill it is."

There was an awkward silence between them as they ordered their coffee and waited for it to come.

Finally curiosity got the best of Elena. "So, you said you wanted to talk about Isobel. What about her?"

"How much do you know about her?" Savannah asked.

"Not much really, I know she is my birth mother and that she gave me up, I know she was married to Alaric but went missing two years ago…, but that´s about it"

"Have Ric told you that I used to spend a lot of time at their home?"

Elena shook her head, "Ric hasn´t exactly told much about anything."

"It´s hard for him, he was so sure Isobel was the love of his life and for a long time it was. She was wonderful; she was truly beautiful, and kind. She had the biggest heart I´ve ever seen in a person. She was a loving caring wife who loved to take care of everyone around her. She was like a sister to me. I don´t have any siblings I grew up with my mother after my dad remarried and decided that I didn´t fit in to his new life. Not that it mattered really, my mom was both a mother and a father to me. And then she got sick and the tables turned and it was my turn to take care of her. I was fifteen when she was diagnosed with cancer, and for six years she fought before she lost. Ric and I have always been close and when he met Isobel she welcomed me with open arms. "

"What happened to her? From what I got from Ric she wasn´t the person you described anymore when she.. eh disappeared."

"I don´t know exactly what happened to her, the changes came slowly, so slow none of us noticed them at first. She decided to go back to school and she was doing great. She was really smart you know, and somewhere along the way she picked up and interested for the myths and legends about vampires." Savannahs voice trailed off as she was lost in her own memories and thoughts. "She believed they actually existed and she told that she was going to find one and prove that she was right."

Elena was almost afraid to ask her next question, since knew the real answer to it. But she asked anyway.

"So did she? I mean find one?"

Savannah shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine. I´m not going to lie to you, I don´t do lies. No matter how bad the truth is, in my world it´s still better than a lie. I´ve read all of her studies and papers, and I must say; they are good. She has an answer to everything and she dug up a lot of facts and statistics. I can´t say that I believe in vampires but she put enough doubts in my head to be careful."

Elena nodded and thought about Damon and Stefan. How much did Savannah really know? She said she wasn´t going to lie, but not telling you something isn´t the same as lying.

"How was she as a person? What things did she like, what kind of music, which movies?"

Savannah took a deep breath before answering. "She was beautiful, both on the inside and outside. She liked all music. And she absolutely loved horror movies. Alfred Hitch cook was her all-time favorite."

Elena looked down at her coffee cup. "It feels weird you know, almost surreal. I haven't known I was adopted that long and I know absolutely nothing about my birthmother. And you know her so well…" Her voice trailed off like she wasn´t sure how to continue.

"Elena, I´m sorry." Elena looked at her with surprise.

"Why?"

"Because it can´t be easy for you. First loosing you parents only to find out they weren´t your biological parents. And when you do find out who gave birth to you it turns out that she too is ded."

"Thank you, for telling me about her and somehow making her just a little more real. I don´t think Alaric will ever be comfortable enough to talk to me about Isobel."

They finished their coffee and left the Grill. Savannah dropped Elena off at home before returning to Alaric's house, which from now on would be her home to.

Elena dropped her stuff in her room and went down to the kitchen where Jenna was performing something similar to cooking.

"Hey, you´re home late. How was school?"

"Same as usual."

"Did something happen? You look a little distracted."

"I had coffee with Savannah... she wanted to talk to med about Isobel."

"Are you okay?" Jenna had worried tone to her voice.

"Yeah, actually I think I am. She told me a lot about her, it´s like I got a chance to now a little about her even though she´s not with us anymore." She gave Jenna a faint smile. "I´m going to go see Stefan if that´s okay with you."

"But I´m cooking dinner…"

"Just another reason to leave the house aunt Jenna."

Jenna did her best to look hurt but they both knew that she was a terrible cook. "Fine, fine go have fun. Just remember you have school tomorrow."

"I will, thanks." She gave Jenna a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

_I´m sorry if this is a bit boring, I promise that things will start to happen very very soon. Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

_Again thank you everyone that has written reviews! It makes me very happy to hear that you like it and it´s a really good motivation to keep writing. I Hope you´ll enjoy this one too._

CHAPTER 4

Elena and Stefan were sitting on the couch in the living room at the boardinghouse, Stefan arms wrapped around Elena's shoulders talking about her afternoon with Savannah.

"So how much do you think she actually knows?" Stefan asked.

"I´m not sure she said, resting her head against his shoulder. She´s not stupid and she told me she read everything Isobel wrote. She also said that she wasn´t sure she believed in vampires but that she knew enough to be careful."

"Meaning what?"

Elena raised her hands like in defeat. "You tell me. Somehow I don´t think Alaric has told her everything but I can´t imagine him lying to her either. So why don´t we just ask him?"

At the end of that sentence Damon appeared from nowhere. He looked just as good as always wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Ask who about what?"

"Ask Alaric just how much Savannah knows about Isobel and vampires." Stefan answered.

"That girl has been in town less than 72 hours and she still manages to become a problem. I so do NOT like her."

"Hm showing up unexcitingly and causing trouble, now why does that sound all too familiar?" Elena said with a smirk. "Ooh right, because it´s what YOU do Damon."

"Is not!"

"Actually it is." Stefan agreed with a smile. "What do you say Elena should we try and find Alaric and just ask him? I mean if she knows anything it would be nice to know so that I can be prepared for whatever will happen next."

Before Elena got a chance to reply Damon answered.

"Yeah, why don´t you to run along and have a nice little conversation with the teacher."

"And what are you going to do?" Stefan gave Damon a suspicious look.

"Me? He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. I have some things to take care of." And with that he emptied his glass and disappeared out the front door before either of them had the chance to ask him anymore.

"What do you think he´ll do?"

"It´s Damon Elena. Who knows what goes on in his head." He kissed her head and gave her shoulders a hug before standing up. Shall we go?

Elena took his hand and followed him out the door.

As the guessed they found Alaric still at school grading papers. They knocked at the door to his office.

"Yeah, come in."

"Uhm, hi." Stefan said.

"Stefan, Elena. Is something wrong?"

"We just wanted to ask you something… about Savannah." Elena said cautiously.

"Okay, is this something I want to hear?"

"I guess you know that Savannah came to talk to me, about Isobel."

"Yes I do. What did she say?" The tone in his voice clearly showing that he wouldn´t be surprised if she´d said something insensitive. "She can be a little blunt sometimes."

Elena shook her head. "Oh no, not like that, it´s just that she seems to know a lot about what Isobel was thinking and doing…" Elena didn´t quit know how to continue.

"What we want to know is; does she know about vampires? And more specifically does she know about me Damon and Anna?"

"Savannah and I have and understanding, I don´t lie to her and she doesn´t lie to me. I´ve told her almost everything about Isobel, except the part of her being a vampire. But don´t think for a minute that she is stupid, she might have figured it out by herself. After all she´s been working as a P.I. for the past two years. She is the one who helped me find information about Isobel."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other with a shocked expression. Stefan furrowed his eyebrow

"Is this going to be a problem for us?" He asked

"No, if there is one person that I trust completely in this world it Savannah. If or when she finds out about you she won't betray you." Alaric´s voice didn´t leave any room for doubts.

"Okay if you say so, but just know that Damon will not be pleased." Stefan said.

"When is he ever?" Was Alaric´s answer.

Later that night Savannah was sitting at the grill having her third beer when Damon showed up taking the seat next to hers.

"Why so dull?" He said with a smirk.

"None of your business." She didn´t even bother to look up.

"Now that´s not a very nice thing to say is it?"

"Who says I´m nice?" This time she actually looked at him, and even worse she looked him straight in the eyes. Her deep blue eyes were filled with so much emotion it even made Damon uncomfortable. She looked so hurt and lost; it was almost like looking in to the eyes of a young girl and not a grown woman. His first instincts were to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be alright… As soon as he finished his thoughts he realized what he actually wanted to do. Hello, he thought to himself where did that come from? And what do I care? Oh right I don´t. I don´t care about anything or anyone but he knew that wasn´t true anymore. Since he´d come back to mystic falls again and met Elena and her friends somewhere along the way he had started to care, and to feel and maybe just maybe begun to find some humanity again.

"I´m still talking to you so there must be something nice in you." This time he gave her a small, but real smile.

"Thank you, she said quietly, but I´m pretty sure you´re wrong." She didn´t even pretend to smile back. This had been a very rough day. She hadn´t realized just how much she actually missed Isobel until she and Elena had that conversation this afternoon. She finished her beer and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Damon mentally kicked himself for asking.

"Home, I need to get drunk and pass out." He searched her face for a sign that she was joking but there were none.

"And what does Ric think of that?"

"As long as it´s not his liquor… she shrugged. Goodnight Damon, she said and just turned walked away." When she got outside the rain was pouring down and it was getting dark very fast. Savannah pulled her leatherjacket closer in a feeble attempt of keeping the rain out and then she started walking. She didn´t get far, just as she turned around the corner someone grabbed her hard from behind pulling her to the ground, when her attacker showed her face she screamed…

_Okay, so what did you think? And who do you think the attacker was?_

_And please keep reviewing it makes med really happy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so here is the next chapter, I´m afraid nothing major happens here either but if you just hang in there, there will be action. And I would also like to say THANK YOU for the reviews. I really love reading them. Feel free to comment on what you like and don´t like and if there is anything special you would like to happen. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy._

CHAPTER 5

Inside the bar Damon heard Savannah scream and in less than a second he was by her side only to discover that whoever attacked her was now gone but they´ve done a pretty good job at kicking her as. Her lip was busted and she had a black eye and some other minor cuts and bruises.

"Who… who… what… what was that?" Tears were slowly starting to roll down her cheeks as she looked up to search Damon's face for some answer.

"It´s okay, he said. Gently stroking her hair. Everything is okay now."

"No, no it´s not. You didn´t see his face, it was weird, his eyes and his face… it was like…"

By now Damon's mind was running wild, what the hell was he going to do with this girl? He couldn´t exactly use compulsion on her since she was Alaric´s cousin meaning Alaric would have his head on a stick at the exact same moment he found out about it.

"Okay, come on I think I´d better get you home before the teacher decides to kick my as." He put his arm around her waist to help her stand up but she just winced in pain. "Where does it hurt?" He said with so much concern in his voice he even shocked himself.

"It´s nothing, I´m okay, thank you for helping me, I´m just going to go home and go back to my original plan of getting drunk and passing out." She did her best to smile at him. It´s not very far to Alaric´s house from here so I´ll be okay."

"Yeah, I´m not letting you go anywhere alone right now. I´ll take you home and then I promise to leave you and your liquor alone."

She sighed and nodded way to tired and in too much pain to argue anymore. Damon slowly released his hold on her but her knees just gave out. He caught her and lifted her up. By now the pain was really bad and she was just too tired to argue even though she really REALLY didn´t want to be carried anywhere, especially by this obnoxious, smug idiot. But somehow being held this close to him smelling his cologne gave her a feeling of comfort that she hadn´t felt in God knows how long. "Wait wait wait, what the hell am I thinking? I don't like being fussed over, I don´t like this damsel in distress act, and I definitely DON`T like this man. So why does this feel so go? "Since her thoughts didn´t make any sense she decided to just stop thinking instead.

Somewhere along the short ride home she must have passed out because when she came to the first thing she heard was Alaric's angry voice.

"What the hell happened? Savannah what did you do?"

Damon carefully put her down on the couch. "Or should I ask you that?" He said turning to Damon

"I didn´t do anything to her. She was jumped outside the grill, I just brought her back. I figured you rather have her here than lying on the ground in the dark." Damon's voice was as cold ice when he said that.

"I´m sorry Damon." Alaric said and he really was sorry, it was just the sight of another woman he loved hanging lifeless in Damon's arms brought back a lot of bad memories. "Thank you for bringing her home. How bad is it?"

"Black eye, busted lip and I think she has a cracked rib. You should probably get her to the hospital."

"NO, they both looked down at her surprised by the force in her voice. No, she said again. I´ll be fine no hospitals."

Alaric kneeled by her side. Gently stroking her hair. "Sweetheart, if you have a cracked rib it can puncture a lung."

"It won´t, then it would be punctured by now. No hospital Rice. Promise me!"

The sight of Alaric comforting her and soothing her made Damon feel uncomfortable and what was that feeling? Jealous? Eh no, there was no way he was jealous.

"You look like you got this, so I´m just going to go. Getting back to my drink."

"Did you see who attacked her? " Alaric asked.

"Nope, but he was fast…" Damon's voice trailed off.

"Fast as in…?"

"Yep."

"Damn it is this never going to end?"

"Probably not, look I´ll go pay the Sheriff a visit, giving her an update about the situation. You just make sure she´s alright, nodding to the once again passed out Savannah. Or I´ll never here the end of it." And with that he was out the door before Alaric had another chance to stop him.

Alaric looked at Savannah and just shook his he. He went out to the kitchen to get some pain medication and a glass of water, knowing she would need it when she woke up. He pulled a blanket over her before turning out the light and going up to his bedroom to try and get some sleep.

Savannah woke up a few hours later, the pain in her body just excruciating. "What happened?" She whispered. And then the memories came back. "Oh my God, what was that? That wasn´t any normal human being. And how did I get back here… Oh right. Damon." She was still really tired and in a lot of pain, so after taking some of the pills Alaric she went back to sleep.

When Alaric got up the next morning Savannah was still sleeping, so he got ready and left the house as quiet as possible trying not to wake her. He decided to take his morning coffee at the boarding house, giving him an opportunity to speak to Damon and Stefan about last night.

Damon opened the door before he even knocked. "Good morning teacher."

"No not really." Alaric muttered. "Do you happen to have any coffee at this place?"

"We are not savages, so of course we have coffee." Damon stepped aside to let him come in. Alaric took a seat in the living room. And out of nowhere Damon appeared with two cups of coffee.

"I´m guessing this isn´t a social visit?"

"Not really, it´s about last night."

"What about last night?" Alaric jumped at the sound of Stefan's voice, when was he ever going to get use to them appearing and disappearing without a sound.

"His dear little cousin almost became someone's late night snack."

"What? I thought that we took care of that problem." Stefan looked directly at Damon.

"Apparently not." Was all he could say. Stefan got a worried look on his face.

"So how is Savannah now?"

"She was still sleeping when I left so I don´t really know." Stefan nodded.

"And now over to the more important issue. Stefan and Alaric looked at Damon. What are we going to tell her, she knows it wasn´t a living breathing person who jumped her."

Alaric´s answer was almost immediate, "The truth, and no doubt about it. There is no other alternative."

"Noooo that´s exactly what we´re NOT telling her."

"We can argue about this for as long as you like Damon but I´m still telling her the truth! Come on Stefan I´ll give you a ride to school."

The two of them left, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts. After thinking about what to do for a couple of minutes he decided to go see Savannah and try to figure out just how much she actually knew about well, everything.

When he arrived at Alaric´s house he knocked at the door and waited for her to open, after several minutes the door was still closed and he just figured she wasn´t home and he started to leave when his vampire hearing picked up the sound of someone moving inside, the movement continued but it was slow, like it was someone really old and then finally the door opened.

Damon just starred at her, she was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a T-shirt that was so big it had to be Alaric´s. Her beautiful face was swollen and covered with bruises.

"Damon, what do you want?" Her voice was thin and it looked she was going to pass out at any second. He couldn´t stop starring at her.

"I… eh, just wanted to see how you were. And the answer is apparently not very good."

"I´m fine."

"No you´re not and you´re lying about it."

"I´m FINE!" She said trying to put more force in her words and then the ground under her feet just gave out. Damon caught her before she hit the ground and carried her inside just like last night. He put her down on the couch and shook her gently.

"Savannah, wake up. Come on open your eyes and look at me. Come on now."

Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"You have to stop doing that or I might start to think you´re doing it on purpose just to be near me."

"Don´t flatter yourself." When she said that he heard just how out of breath she sounded.

"You´re not going to like this, but either you let me look at you or I´m taking you straight to the hospital."

"Not going to happen."

"You don´t really have a choice, it´s one way or the other." For what seemed like forever she just sat there trying to figure out which option was the most manageable.

"Fine, take a look, but NO hospital."

"No hospital." Very slowly and very carefully Damon lifted up her shirt and pulled it over her head, she moaned in pain as he did but she didn´t say anything she just kept starring at the floor. She was wearing a black lace bra which showed more skin than it left for the imagination. The first thought that flew cross Damon´s mind was that she was beautiful and then he saw all the bruises and scars which made him feel sick. As he slowly started to examine her he noticed a lot of old healed scars all over her body.

"Who did this to you?" Anger filling his voice.

"You were there, why don´t you tell me." She did her best to sound witty but failed miserably.

"I didn´t mean this, the old injuries? Who did that to you?"

"I don´t know what you´re talking about."

"Savannah please don´t lie. You´re not good at it so just stop."

She took a deep breath, well as deep as she could without screaming from the pain.

"You of all people should know that you can´t piss off the wrong people without it having consequences."

"And who did you piss off?"

"Not important. Are we done? I would very much like to get dressed again."

"No we are not done." Damon finished his examination and came to the conclusion that she had three cracked ribs which were causing most of her pain, the rest was just really bad bruising and swelling and she would probably heal in time.


	6. Chapter 6

_So I actually got some extra time to write and decided to post this right away. I hope you like it and keep reading…._

CHAPTER 6

A week passed without any more unexpected events and Savannah was starting to heal. The ribs still hurt but most of the bruises had faded pretty well. And then on night the conversation they all been fearing came.

"Hey Ric, Savannah said. When are we going to talk about what´s bothering you so much?"

"What are you talking about?" Ric raised he´s eyebrows desperately hoping she wouldn´t bring up the fact that it wasn´t a human that had beaten her up.

"I know Ric, was all she said. I know it wasn´t a human being that kicked my as last week. I´ve kicked a few asses myself so I would know. Isobel wasn´t wrong was she? Vampire does exist." That last part wasn´t really a question as much as a statement. Ric was silent for a minute before he answered.

"Isobel was right, vampires do exist."

"Have you ever met one?" Somehow Ric knew that she already knew the answer to that, and just wanted to see if he would be honest with her.

"Yes I have, I´ve met several of them. And so have you." That last part he added so quietly it was barely a whisper. It was what she said after that, that really surprised him.

"Yes I have."

"You know?"

"Know what? What do you know? The suspicion I n her voice so clear not even a deaf man would miss it. Or should I ask, what are you not telling me? And don´t you dare lie to me Alaric Saltzman!"

He didn't give her an answer but another question. "Who have you met? What vampires have you met?"

"Well the man that kicked my ass last week for one."

"And how do you know that he was one?"

"First of all, normal people don't grove fangs at pop veins around their eyes when they get mad. And second, that wasn´t the first time I met him."

"What are you saying?"

"When I was looking in to Isobel's disappearance it seems that a lot of people got nervous. And you and I both know that pissing off the wrong people usually have consequences."

"What kind of consequences? His voice dripping with suspicion. Is there something else you´re not telling me?"

"That´s not important."

"I think it is."

"Well I don´t. End of that discussion. But what exactly did you mean when you said that you´ve met several and so have I?" Ric looked uncomfortable and avoided meeting her eyes.

"Ric, you need to tell me. I need to know, I have a right to know."

"You do have a right to know I just don´t know how to tell you… I´m not going to avoid you question but I think that Elena and Stefan and Jeremy and Anna and Damon need to be here for this. Please don´t ask me why, just trust me." Savannah nodded before speaking.

"Why does Damon have to be here, can´t we do this without him? I really don´t like him."

"Yeah, well just wait until you hear this and you´ll like him even less." Alaric muttered.

It took almost an hour for the others to come and during that hour a million thought passed through Savannahs head, none of them good. The last one to arrive was of course Damon He didn´t bother to knock on the front door; he simply just opened it and walked straight in. He gave the rest of them a wondering look.

"Well Ric I´m here. What is it that is sooo important that you have to talk about it right now?"

"Savannah needs to know the truth."

"Oh no no no no, we had this conversation and we decided that she didn´t."

"No Damon YOU decided that. And now I´m deciding otherwise." Alaric looked over to Savannah who was standing behind the couch looking at everyone. "Savannah please tell us what you´ve found out."

She cautiously looked at Elena before she spoke. "After Isobel disappeared, Ric asked me to find out what ever I could about what she´d been doing and going through the sources she used for her research. Apparently there were some people who didn´t like that because they got really pissed."

"You know that could actually just be your personality."

"Shut up Damon! No one asked for your opinion."

"Maybe not I´ll give it to you anyway." He said giving her his famous smirk.

"Well I don´t want to hear it." By now she was getting really angry.

"Why, because you don´t like what I gave to say you want me to shut up?"

"OHH I so do NOT like you."

"Well that makes two of us ´cause I really don´t like you either…." Damon didn´t get a chance to finish the sentence before Alaric cut him off.

"Okay kids, be nice." If looks could kill Alaric would definitely be a dead man by the way Savannah and Damon looked at him.

When Savannah finished her story the rest of them were quietly looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Damon was the first to speak.

"So who´s going to tell her…?" None of the other said a word, they just looked at each other and then at Savannah.

"You´re freaking me out here guys, could someone please tell me something?"

Damon glanced over at Alaric who kept staring at the floor. "Fine I´ll do it. Savannah, Anna over there, my brooding younger brother and me are all vampires."

Her eyes grew wide in shock and she looked at Alaric searching for something, anything to tell her that Damon was lying.

"That can´t be."

"I´m sorry Savannah it´s true." Stefan rose from his seat next to Elena on the couch and gently took her hands in his.

"But how? I mean, why?"

"I will do my best to answer any question you have, but I have to ask you to please, please keep our secret. Can you please do that?" Stefan's voice was so soft and filled with so much compassion that she didn´t have the heart to yell and scream and do all those things her mind was telling her to do.

"Why don´t you ask my dear brother about Isobel, I think he might have some interesting things to tell you about her."

"Damon, do you really think that now is the time and place for that?"

"Why not, it wasn´t my idea to bring this up in the first place but since we are talking about it why not go through all the nasty little details at once, you know get it all out in the open." It was impossible to read his face, it as cold as ice and didn´t reveal any emotions at all.

"There´s more?" They could all hear her voice cracking.

"Yes, Stefan continued. There´s more. It´s about Isobel. I don´t really know hove to say this."

"Oh for God´s sake Stefan. She´s a vampire Savannah."

Savannah starred at Damon. "WHAT?"

"She looked me up and begged me to turn her which I did. Against my better knowing that is."

Savannah withdrew her hands from Stefan´s and walked straight to the front door not looking at anyone. Alaric called after her but she didn´t take any notice of him.

"Savannah, where are you going?" It was Elena who asked her, she turned around and looked her in the eyes and was surprised by the pain she saw and the tears that started to well up threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"I have to get out, I need to breathe and think, and I feel like I´m being suffocated. I´m sorry Elena but I just need some time to process this. I´ll be back, okay?" Elena nodded. As soon as the door closed behind Savannah tears started to roll down Elena's cheeks, Stefan pulled her into his arms whispering soothing words to her. Anna and Jeremy who´d been sitting quiet this entire time quietly said their goodbyes and left. Leaving a pale Alaric and a troubled Damon behind.

"That went well don´t you think?"

"Shut up Damon." The hate and anger clearly visible in Alaric's voice. After that the only thing heard were Elena´s quiet sobbing, and even that stopped after a couple of minutes. A little more than an hour passed without anyone saying anything and without Savannah returning. Elena had fallen asleep in Stefan's arms and he decided to bring her home since there wasn´t really anything they could do.

And then there were only Damon and Alaric left. Another hour passed but no Savannah. Finally Alaric spoke.

"You are a first class jerk, you know that?"

"So I´ve been told, yes. But the thing is, I don´t really care what you or anyone else thinks." But as he said it he realized that wasn´t true anymore. He actually cared about what she thought and that was annoying him. It bothered him that he wanted her to like him, really like him for who he was, and it scared him a little to think that there was no way this beautiful girl would ever believe him worthy of trust or love. Love? Whoa where did that come from? Who said anything about love?

"I´m going to go out and find a nice girl to snack on or something, this is getting me nowhere fast. Maybe you should consider looking for your sweet little cousin. It´s not safe out on the streets and besides it looks like there´s a storm coming."

Damon didn´t wait for Alaric to say anything, he just left the house and got in to his car but couldn´t help noticing that Savannahs black mustang was still on the driveway.

"Really, he muttered to himself. Walking? You choose to walk in this town at night. Bad move Savannah." He hadn´t really been planning on finding anyone to feed of, he just wanted to piss off the teacher a little more and get out of that house. In spite of his better judgment he decided to try and find Savannah before someone worse did. He´d only just left the driveway and rolled out in the street when the rain started to poor down just like he predicted.

It took him almost 45 minutes before he found Savannah walking the streets of Mystic Falls. She looked like drowned rat, her dark jeans glued to her thighs and hips, her white shirt had become transparent showing her white bra under it. To Damon it was the sexiest thing he´d ever seen. She looked so vulnerable and so young. He slowed down and opened the window.

"Get in I´ll take you home."

"Go to hell Damon." pneumonia

"Neh I´ve been there once, didn´t care for it much. But seriously get in before you catch pneumonia."

"I`ll take my chances. I think the pneumonia will probably be a better company than you." Now he was beginning to get angry.

"I´m only asking you nice one more time. Get in the car or I´ll put you there myself."

"Seriously Damon, go to hell!" He hit the brakes and got out of the car.

"Fine you asked for it." He lifted her up kicking and screaming and put her in the passenger seat of his car before he got in the driver's seat again and started to drive. "Now you and I are going to take a little road trip to calm you down!"

Savannahs jaw just dropped and she didn´t know what to say.

_So what did you think? How did I do? Something you didn´t like or perhaps something you DID like. Please let me know so I can approve my work. Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

_I´m sorry that is has taken a while to update, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Oh and please leave me a review so I know that someone is actually reading this. Thank you._

CHAPTER 7

"Hell will freeze over before I´ll go anywhere with you. Especially on a road trip.

"Did you somehow magically forget what you just learned I am?" She gave him a death glare.

"I wish I could forget YOU."

"Ouch, he touched his chest where his heart was supposed to be. That really hurt."

"You don´t even have a heart!" By now she was screaming at him. Damon kept driving in silence. "Don´t you have ANYTHING to say? Don´t you think you have some explaining to do?"

"What is it that you want me to say huh? You want me to apologize? Fine I´m sorry, I´m sorry for being what I am. Does that make you feel any better?" She pouted and looked almost like a child.

"NO, she said sounding like a 4 year old.

"What do you want from me? Really Savannah what is it that you want? The seriousness in his word unmistakable.

She let out a sigh. "I don´t know. I want answers, I want the truth and the whole story and I want to not feel this way anymore. Can you give me that? Can you make me not feel this way?"

His answer came as a surprise to her. "Yes, I can give you the whole story with all the answers you want, and I can make you not feel, I can make you forget this whole evening. But think about this very very carefully. Because if I do then you will never be able to get these memories back. Are you sure that is what you want?"

She was surprised yet again by him when he reached out and gently put his hand on her cheek.

"Feeling all the feelings, all the pain, the confusion, the anger and sadness you feel. That is what makes you different from me. I can turn all that off whenever I want. If I take that from you it´s like I take a part of your humanity." He was just as surprised by his actions and his words. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me? He thought but didn´t remove his hand. She gave him a small nod, just realizing that she freezing due to her wet clothes and shivered lightly. Damon must have noticed it to because he took his hand from her cheek and reached back in the backseat pulling out a blanket for her. "Here, you must be cold. Feel free to take of any clothes that is to wet." He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"You really are a first class jerk aren´t you." But she still accepted the blanket.

"So if you don´t want to go home, where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere, she muttered still not sure what she wanted. I don´t even want to be in this car remember."

"How about this, I´ll take back to the boarding house where my brooding little brother and Elena probably are, then you can be their problem."

"If you think I that much of a hassle why do you even bother to care?"

"Care? Who says I care?"

"Your actions say that you care. You don´t spend half the night searching for someone if you don´t care." He was stunned by her answer. Is she right? DO I actually care? No way, I´m Damon Salvatore, I don´t care about anyone or anything but myself.

As he finished his thoughts the car pulled up at the boardinghouse driveway, he had barely turned the ignition off when Savannah was out of the care and made her way to the front door not waiting for him to follow. When she entered the house the first thing that struck her was how large and old it was and how beautiful it was.

"Damon? Is that you?" Elena slowly emerged from the enormous living room.

"No, it´s just me. Savannah said, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. "Damon is still outside. I think he is taking care of his humongous ego or something."

A small laugh escaped Elena, "is he alright?"

"Probably not, I think I managed to hurt him pretty bad in the ego department." Savannah fund herself, smiling at Elena, almost forgetting to be mad at her, and Stefan, and Damon and well most of the world for the time being. Just then the door slammed shut behind them reveling a pouting Damon.

"At her you smile, at me you just yell. Why is that?"

"Well for one thing she´s nice," Savannah said.

"So?"

"Have you met you? You are not a very nice person if you´re even a person that is." Elena couldn´t stop the next laugh from coming earning a glare from Damon.

"It´s not funny you know."

"Actually Damon I think it is, and by the way she´s right. You aren´t really that nice."

"Who cares what you little human girls think?" And with that he walked into the living room to pour himself a drink.

"Apparently you, since you have to drink just to be around us, and why don´t you offer us any? That´s not very nice, I thought you were a gentleman. Oh no that´s right you´re not." Savannah took the bottle of whiskey from his hand and poured herself a glass before sitting down in one of the large armchairs. You looked first at Stefan and Elena who was now sitting on the couch, and then at Damon.

"Both of you have promised me to answer my questions and to tell me anything and everything I want to know. So spill, from the beginning, the whole story."

Stefan looked at Damon before he started to speak. He told her about Katherine, how she used them as her personal toy´s, the haunting of vampires in Mystic Falls, how they were betrayed and murdered by their own father, how they turned and everything that had happened since he came back to Mystic Falls. Not once during his story did she interrupt him. But when he finished she took a deep breath.

"And what about Isobel?"

"That is for Damon to tell you, that is his story not mine." She looked over at Damon her blue eyes filled with so many emotions at yet she seemed so determined to her the rest, to know the rest.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"No I´m sure I´m going to regret hearing this for the rest of my life but I still want to know."

"Elena? This is actually going to affect you too…"

She nodded and gave him a sad look before once again looking into the fire that was burning in the fireplace.

"Fine, Isobel came looking for me about two and a half years ago, talking about her research and how she believed it to be true, that vampires did in fact exist. When I finally admitted it to be true she begged me to turn her, she gave me a whole list of reasons why I should do it. And finally I gave in, I turned her. "

"But why?" Somewhere during the time Damon spoke tears had slowly begun to roll down her cheeks and when she look at Damon it felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"I don´t have a good answer for you, I´m sorry, I really am." He sat down in front of her taking her hands in to his. "I wish I hadn´t done it but I did. I´m sorry that it hurts you, and I´m sorry that it hurts Elena, that she didn´t get a chance to know Isobel.

Somehow at that moment she knew that he truly was sorry, that this whole I´m a big bad vampire was mostly an act, and that he in fact had a huge heart that just needed the right person to open it up. And somewhere subconsciously she wanted to be the person to open up his heart. She wanted to be the one to love him and have him love her. But here was no way she´d admit that to anyone not even herself. So she looked him directly in the eyes and said; "Okay, I believe you, and I will keep your secret. I won´t tell anyone about what you are."

"Thank you." He gave her a smile. A real smile not one of his famous smirks but a genuine smile, and it just melted her heart. As she turned her gaze away he realized how cold her hands were.

"You´re still wet, you must be cold."

"Yeah a little."

"I´ll take you home before the teacher has a complete melt down."

"No." She nodded her head. "I love Ric but I´m not ready to see him just yet. I still need some time took take all of this in, and I still need to forgive him for not telling me."

"You can stay here tonight, Elena said. Right Stefan?"

"Of course, you welcome to stay as long as you like. Why don´t you let Damon show you to the bathroom so you can take a hot shower and the temperature back up."

"Thank you Stefan." He gave her a silent nod.

"When you´re done there are a few more things we need to talk about. Are you up for it?" Damon finally let go of her hands.

"Of course she´s up for it, but for now we have a shower to find. Come along now." Savannah silently followed Damon out of the living room not looking to happy. When they left the room Stefan put his arm around Elena's shoulders and pulled her close to him softly kissing her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, actually I am, I think that by hearing the whole story it gave me some kind of twisted closure. This is probably much harder on Savannah. At least I have you and Jeremy. She doesn´t really have anyone to talk to. Or to protect her for that matter."

"That´s true. I will always protect you Elena I promise you that."

"I know, she said kissing him again. I love you Stefan."

"And I love you."

"You know something?" Elena started to smile.

"No, what?"

"I think Damon is falling for Savannah."

"You mean like falling in love with her?"

"I´m not sure Damon is capable of having those kinds of feeling for anyone."

"He is. Look at the way he touches her, the way he looks at her. Why else would he spend half the night looking for her?"

"Hm, I never thought of it like that, but now that you mention it you´re right." Stefan´s face lit up. "This is going to be fun.

On the second floor Damon was showing Savannah the bathroom that was connected with his bedroom.

"I´ll put some dry clothes on the bed for you, but then again you could always wear nothing." He gave her his famous smirk.

"I´ll take the clothes thank you very much.

"Suit yourself." Damon left the room and Savannah got undressed and got in the shower. God it felt good when the hot water was running down her body warming her up. She stayed in the shower almost half an hour before she got out and found a pair of black sweatpants and a black T-shirt on the bed. By the looks of it it was Damon's clothes and somehow she liked the idea of that.

When an hour had passed and Savannah still hadn´t come down Stefan sent Damon back up to check on her just to be sure everything was alright. With each step Damon got a little Angier at her for not being ready.

"Women, he muttered to himself. Why do they have to take all night just to take a shower and get dressed?" He reached his bedroom door and was about to pull it open and start to yell at her when he suddenly stopped. He could hear her heartbeat but it was slow and calm, not what he expected. He opened the door only to find her curled up at his bed fast asleep with a peaceful look at her face. The sight of her was absolutely breathtaking. He walked quietly over to the bed and pulled the covers over her. And before he realized what he was doing he bent down a kissed her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

_I´m so so sorry that it has taken so long to update, but a lot has come in the way, we´ve had a huge holiday, my baby girl got sick and well a lot of thing really. But here is the next chapter. I would really like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who read´s this story at all. Please keep the reviews coming. Thank you and I hope you´ll enjoy it._

CHAPTER 8

When Damon came back down to the living room Elena and Stefan both raised their eyebrows.

"So where is she? What did you do?"

"She is in my bed, Stefan. And I didn´t do anything"

"No seriously Damon where is she?"

"Seriously Stefan, she is in my bed. Sleeping. So this whole you have to be careful of the big bad vampire speech will have to wait for well, whenever she wakes up. Now if you excuse me I think I will find somewhere else in my room to sleep since Cinderella has decided to take my bed.. With that he left the room and two very surprised people behind.

"Stefan do you really believe she´s a sleep in Damon's bed?"

"It´s Damon, who knows what to believe, but in this case I do believe him. It´s was a hard day for her so she was probably exhausted. We´ll fill her in about the rest tomorrow. As long as she´s here she´ll be safe.

Elena nodded and snuggled closer to Stefan, feeling so secure and loved. Stefan kissed her on the head and held her close to him.

"I love you Elena. Thank you for being who you are."

"I love you too Stefan, more than I thought possible." The sat in silence just enjoying being so close to each other, both of them had almost fallen asleep when a scream echoed through the boarding house.

"No, no get off of me! Don´t touch me! Ever! NO!" Elena and Stefan were both on their feet in seconds.

"Savannah,"Stefan said and rushed with vampire speed up to Damon's room where he swung the door open. The scene in front of him made him freeze in the spot he was standing, just staring. Elena arrived just a few seconds later and stopped behind him.

"Stefan, what´s wrong?"

He stepped aside letting her see. And whatever she was expecting it wasn´t this. Damon was sitting on the side of the bed dressed only in a pair of sweatpants holding Savannah to his bare chest while she was sobbing and crying like her whole world had come crashing down on her. Stefan could hear the soothing comforting words he was whispering to her. The whole scene just seemed so private that Elena blushed and looked away. She gently tugged on Stefan´s arm urging him to close the door again and leave.

None of the spoke a single word before they were in Stefan´s room. Elena sat down on the bed.

"That was not what I was expecting to see."

"You can say that again" Stefan agreed.

"What happened Stefan?"

"I have no idea. When I opened the door that was what I found. Damon comforting someone? He´s usually the reason someone need comfort."

"I guess she´s getting to him." Elena said with a smile.

"Maybe, just maybe she will be able to find some humanity in him."

"You think?"

"Who knows Elena, sometimes love makes you do crazy things."

"That is so true," she said moving closer to Stefan pushing him towards the bed and begun kissing him. Stefan responded immediately and it didn´t take long before both Damon and Savannah were forgotten and all they could think about were each other and the love and passion they felt. They were soon discarded of all clothes and laid naked together I Stefan´s bed.

After Stefan and Elena barged in to Damon´s room Savannah had slowly stopped crying and finally fallen back to sleep in Damon´s arms. He knew he should lay her back down but he couldn´t bring himself to let her go. It just felt so good to hold her so he just sat there, holding her listening to her breathe and slowly beginning to feel sleepy too. That´s when he finally let go of her and put her back down on his pillow. He stroke a stray her away from her face.

"Sleep tight Cinderella." He whispered and begun to rise from the bed, her hand grabbed his wrist and she silently whispered;

"Don´t leave me."

With those three simple words she broke the last of the protected walls he built around his heart. Instead of going back to the chair he was sleeping in before her nightmares had started he crawled into bed with her and held her tight as she snuggled closer to him. In seconds they were both asleep.

When Savannah woke up the next morning the first thing she noticed were the strong arm around her waist and the fact that she wasn´t alone in the bed. She knew her first instincts should be to run but she didn´t. She liked the feeling of waking in someone's arms; more specifically she liked the feeling of waking in Damon´s arms. She knew that´s not what she was supposed to feel, she was supposed to be angry, and hurt and to hate his guts but she didn´t. And even though she REALLY didn´t want to admit it she was starting to fall for him. Bad.

Damon was awake long before Savannah but he too liked the feeling of having her in his arms, and since this was probably the only time he was going to get the chance he decided to enjoy it as much as possible. Therefore he kept lying there just holding her listening to her breathing in her sleep. The moment he felt her beginning to wake up he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, not quite ready to let her go just yet.

"Good morning", she whispered, as if she wasn´t sure if she should wake him or not.

"Good morning to you too", he lifted his arm from her waist and popped his head in his hand.

"Did you enjoy sleeping in my bed?" He smirked at her.

"As a matter of fact I did." She smirked back at him. But then her face turned serious,

"Thank you for last night, for letting me stay and the clothes and… well letting me sleep in your very comfortable bed." The last part she said with a huge smile.

"You know my dear brooding brother I probably anxious to see you, since you spent the night with the very hot and dangerous me."

Who says you hot and dangerous?"

"Duh…l everyone."

"Well, they´re wrong, but I will go down stairs and find Stefan since he had something else to talk about last night and well he didn´t get the chance."

"Ohh he´s just going to tell you to stay out of my way, always wear vervain, never invite anyone in the house you don´t know. And DON`T piss of anymore vampires."

"Yeah well I´m not stupid,"

"Are you sure?" Damon cut her off before she could continue. She stared at him with an evil look.

"As I was saying, I'm not stupid. I don´t invite people in and I´ve been wearing vervain for the past two years."

"Good girl, now about the part not to piss off vampires, you have some serious training to do there, you know I can´t always be around to save your pretty little as."

She sat up and begun to get out of the bed.

"I don´t need you to be around, I can take care of myself." I less than a second Damon was in front of her gently lifting her shirt, (well his actually) showing the bruises and scars on her ribs and back.

"This, he said touching her and by doing so sending shivers through her body. Is NOT taking care of yourself. And you still haven´t told me how you got all the other injuries."

"First of all I don´t have to tell you anything, and second of all I did tell you."

"No what you told me is that you pissed some people of, that´s not the same thing as telling me who did it."

"You know some things are private." This was something she never talked about and she didn´t want to start now.

"True, but I think that you and I are a lot more alike than you like to admit."

"You really want to know who did it?" Her voice was almost down to a whisper and she stared at the floor. Damon let go over her shirt and sat down next to her on the bed.."

"I really want to know who hurt you."

"Most of them I got from an old boyfriend who liked to use me as a punching bag, some I got from asking the wrong people the wrong questions. And some I got from just being in the wrong place at the wrong time." She continued to stare at the floor. Damon put his hand under her chin and turned her so she was looking at him. The shame and pain he saw in her eyes made his heart ache in a way he didn´t think was possible anymore. Why was all he could think. Why would someone hurt this beautiful girl in such horrible ways?

"I´m sorry." He looked her straight in the eyes trying really hard not to see the tears that was welling up her eye threatening to start falling at any second. "I´m sorry someone did this to you, but I promise you it´s not your fault. And you have nothing to be ashamed of. I´ve hurt my fair share of people and none of them deserved it."

"And that makes it okay?"

"No, none of it is okay. And I´m not trying to make it seem like it is. I just want you to know that it´s not your fault. And I promise that from now on I´m not letting anyone else hurt you."

"Please don´t make any promises you can´t keep." Finally the traitorous tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I´m not." He wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I´m promising you that I will never let anyone else hurt you."

"I´m trusting you Damon, I don´t know why, maybe it´s because of the fact that you´ve never lied to me, I don´t know. But I trust you to keep me safe, please please don´t make me regret that."

"I won't." He put a strand of hair behind her ear. Before he smiled "For some reason I don´t fully understand I´ve grown very fond of you, and I actually like to keep you around for a while longer."

She playfully smacked him on the arm.

"You make it sound like I´m some lost little puppy or something." She tried her best to look mad but failed horribly.

"Does that mean I can put a leash on you?"

"No it doesn´t. I´m done with you now, just so you know." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Stefan of course, I won't ask you to come along but I´m guessing you´ll do that anyway."

She walked out the door and slammed it in Damon´s face. He opened it with vampire speed and jumped over the railing on the stairs landing on the floor just before she got down.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"No it didn´t. You´re a vampire."

"I want my clothes back please." He smirked at her.

"What? Right now?" He pretended to think for a second.

"Yes, right now." What happened next was something he was definitely not prepared for.

She simple pulled the t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor before doing the same thing with her sweatpants. Leaving her only in her underwear. Damon stared at her like he´d never seen a girl in her underwear before. The white bra made her breast look absolutely magnificent and her panties looked like they were painted on her showing of her tight as and well-shaped thighs.

"It´s rude to stare." And with that she walked towards the kitchen leaving a staring Damon behind.

That girl is going to be the end of me one way or another, but God do I want her. He shook his head to try to clear it before following her to the kitchen where a very unhappy Stefan was giving him the you´ve been a bad boy look.

"What´s that look for dear brother? And where is Elena?"

"She left early this morning; she had some stuff to pick up at home before school." He turned to Savannah.

"Why aren´t you wearing any clothes? What did Damon do?"

"It´s okay Stefan, Last night Damon was kind enough to lend me something to wear but this morning he decided to take them back. I know you wanted to talk some more to me but I really need to see Ric. Can I meet you at the grill after school?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, I´ll see you then." She gave Stefan a smile and made her way to the front door.

"Seriously Damon…"

"What? I wasn´t expecting her to really take them of just because I said so."

"So why did she? You didn´t compel her did you?"

"Don´t look so suspicious. I didn´t compel her and even if I wanted to I can´t. She´s wearing vervain. Are you going to continue this questioning for much longer because right know Savannah is walking sown our driveway in her underwear…." Stefan looked at the amused look on Damon´s face before turning around and looking out the window.

"What… oh no she isn´t…"

"Yep she is."

"Well then stop her!"

Damon did stop her and got her in his car and drove her safely home, luckily Alaric had already left for school so he wasn´t there to see Damon dropping a half-naked Savannah off.

_So… what did you think? Is there something you would like to happen? Is there something I need to do better? Please tell me…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so here´s the next chapter. Finally, I´m sorry it takes so long to update but my time just doesn´t seem to be enough. I wish there were 26 hours instead of 24. Anyway, I hope you like it and keep reviewing._

CHAPTER 9

As soon as she safe inside the house Savannah begun to laugh uncontrollably.

_The look on Damon´s face was priceless, I wonder what more I can do to surprise him like that…_

She continued to laugh all the way to the bathroom where she took a shower before getting dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top and a black shirt. She put her long hair in a simple pony tail and put some light make up on before heading out the front door and getting in her car.

"Okay my beauty, here goes nothing." She said to the car. This car was her most cherished belonging. It was a gift to her from man who had owned the firm she worked for as a PI. He himself had bought the car brand new and driven it for as long as he could before the cancer got him too. She had been 16 years old when she walked through the door to the small private investigators firm begging for a job. It didn´t matter what the job as long as she got paid. Jack, the owner just didn´t have the heart to reject her and gave her a job running his errands, in time he saw that she had the potential to be a very good investigator and in her he found the daughter he´d never gotten. When the cancer finally got him he left everything to Savannah. Taxes and mortgage took everything but the car, and this car represented everything that she loved and that have loved her.

She arrived at the High School just as the last class ended. She parked the car and took a deep breath before getting out. She really wasn´t looking forward to talk to Ric. But even if she was angry and hurt there was still a small part of her that understood why he hadn´t told her the whole truth.

"Can I come in?"

Alaric looked up.

"Savannah, thank God. I was beginning to think Damon had you for lunch or something." He was half joking half serious.

"No I´m perfectly fine. We need to talk."

"I know."

"Do you have time?"

"Of course I do, why don´t you sit down" He made a gesture towards an empty chair, Savannah nodded and sat down.

"The first thing that came to my mind was why; why didn´t you trust me enough to tell me. After everything we´ve been through why couldn´t you tell me?"

"The only answer I have to that is that I wanted to protect you."

"From what? The vampires? You know I can take care of myself and frankly I would have had a better chance at protecting myself if I knew they existed."

Alaric shook his head.

"Not to protect you against vampires. To protect you from the hurt of knowing what Isobel did, what she chose to become. You have suffered so much lose and heartache already I just didn´t want to add to it. I know it was wrong of me not to tell you and I´m sorry, but I just wanted you to remember her for who she was and not what she became."

"I´m still hurt by the fact that you lied to me but I understand why. There is no more secrets now is there?"

"No I promise you know all I know."

"Good, can we please keep it that way?"

"Yes we can keep it this way, but that means you´ll have to do the same thing. You have to tell me everything about everything, is that something you can promise me?"

"Of course."

"Good. As a way of saying I´m sorry you´ll buy dinner tonight."

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"You´ll choose, but now I have to go meet Stefan, I promised him this morning. He said there was more to tell me so that will probably be interesting."

She gave Alaric a warm hug before leaving his classroom in a hurry. When she got to the Grill Stefan was already there and he didn´t look very happy.

"Hi Stefan, is something wrong?"

He gave her a weak smile.

"Please sit down Savannah. We´re just waiting for Damon to come."

"Urgh is it really necessary for him to be here?"

"I´m afraid so, I think we might have a situation at our hands."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not. Ah Damon's here."

Savannah turned around but couldn´t see him, but two seconds later he walked through the door.

"How did you know?"

He pointed to his ear.

"Oh right, I forgot."

Damon came up to the table and took a seat next to Savannah. Giving her one of his infamous smirks.

"You know there is a seat available next to Stefan."

"I know, but I like this one better. So brother dear, enlighten me as to why it was so important that I came here."

"There has been a series of attacks in the towns around Mystic Falls, and including the one at you Savannah there has been 4 here."

"Attacks? Savannah asked, as in…"

"Yes, "Stefan answered without letting her finish.

"Well the town council is having a meeting tonight so I´ll bet the subject will come up."

Savannah gave Damon a curious look.

"What counsel?"

"The founding families have since the founding of this town had a secret counsel to protect the citizens from vampires."

"Okay, so how does this help?"

"Because the Salvatore's was one of the founding families, therefore we have a member there."

"I thought that it was just you and Stefan here."

"It is, but yours truly have been a great help to the sheriff and have therefore earned a spot on the counsel."

"But you´re a…"

"Well they don´t know that of course. What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Yes!" She said without hesitation.

"Well I happened to be very intelligent; I probably know more than you´ll learn during a life time."

"Well you´ve already had several lifetimes so I´ll say we´re on the same page."

Stefan just sat there in silence watching them bicker and enjoying it to the fullest.

"Children, play nice."

"Shut up Stefan." Damon gave him a not so friendly look.

"So, Savannah said what are we going to do? What can I do to help?"

"Go away?" Damon suggested.

"That´s so not going to happen. Any better suggestions?"

"Alaric said you use to work as I P.I., Stefan said. Are you any good?"

"I managed to find out about Isobel, so what do you think?"

Stefan smiled at her.

"I´d say that qualifies as good."

"Whatever you´re thinking Stefan the answer is no." Damon said

Both Stefan and Savannah ignored Damon completely.

"How about this, the sheriff's office have been understaffed for a while now, can´t you talk with Sheriff Forbes and see if you can get Savannah a job there? That way we can help keep an eye on things. What do you say Savannah? Is that something you would consider doing?"

"Of course, besides from giving me an income it would give me something to do too."

"I said NO!" Damon pointed out.

Savannah put her hand on his giving him a million dollar smile.

"We heard you, we just don´t care."

Damon looked straight in to her deep blue eyes and knew he should give some snarky comment back but all he could think about was her hand on his and how much he liked that feeling; none of them looked away for what seemed like forever. On the other side of the table Stefan was watching the two of them, a small smile forming on his lips.

_Elena was right, he thought. Damon really has fallen for her. And she has fallen for him too!_

At last Savannah broke away from Damon´s gaze realizing that her cheeks were just a little bit darker than before.

"Fine! Against my better judgment I will talk to Sheriff Forbes. But I´m not promising anything." He rose from his seat and started to walk away when he suddenly stopped and turned to Savannah.

"Here, you should wear this. I don´t want to have to save your as anymore times." He put a small silver necklace on the table. The medallion was very similar to the one Elena had in hers with the difference that this one had a small sapphire in the middle. To Savannah it was probably the most beautiful piece of jewelry she´d ever seen.

"What is it?"

"It´s a necklace."

"I see that, and it´s beautiful. But why will this protect me?"

"It´s filled with vervain."

"But I have vervain on me…"

"Not as strong as this. The way we grow it it´s three times as strong, so will you please wear it ´cause I have better things to do than save your as."

Damon put the necklace around her neck.

"There all safe…, and now kids I have things to do, places to be so bye bye."

And then he was gone. Savannah noticed that Stefan was staring at the necklace around her neck.

"Stefan, is something wrong?"

He cleared his throat before answering her.

"That was our mother's necklace."

Savannah touched it.

"Why did he give it to me…?"

"Because he is in love with you, Stefan quietly said.

_Sooo what did you think?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Your reviews really make me happy and inspires me to keep writing. So I did my best to hurry up, and here´s the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and that I´m not boring you._

_Once again thank you and keep giving me feedback._

CHAPTER 10

"Because he is what?"

"He is in love with you. And I´m pretty sure you feel the same way."

"I´m just going to pretend that you didn´t say that. And now I´m saying goodbye and going home. Goodbye Stefan, give my best to Elena."

She got in her car and drove off, completely lost in her thoughts. Stefan's words ringing in her head.

Damon is in love with me? No, he can´t be. Damon doesn´t love anyone, except himself. But then again he has been really good to me. He saved my as more than once witch he had no reason what so ever to do. And what do I feel for him? Why does it feel like my whole body is on fire whenever we touch? This can´t be happening. I can´t fall for someone like him, it will be the end of the both of us. Whatever it is that I feel I have to make it go away.

It took her a while to realize that she was home and had parked her car on the drive way. Alaric's car was already there too.

As she entered the house she slammed the door shut behind her.

"Ric! I´m back."

"In the kitchen Savannah."

She walked out in to the kitchen.

"Oh hi Jenna, I didn´t know you were here. Nice to see you again."

"You too. How are you?"

"I´m fine, thanks. Are you staying for dinner? Ric is going to cook take out", she said with a grin.

"I wish I could but I promised Elena that I would make dinner."

"Tell her to come over here and we´ll all let Ric "cook" for us."

Elena arrived almost an hour later with the pizza they ordered, they were all sitting in the kitchen talking and eating when Elena noticed the necklace around Savannah neck. She pointed at it.

"It´s beautiful. Is it new?"

That was a subject Savannah really didn´t want to talk about.

Before she had the chance to answer Elena continued.

"It looks really old."

"It probably is." She smiled.

"I think it looks a little like yours Elena" Jenna said.

"It kind of does."

"It´s just a necklace it´s not a big deal. Is everyone finished I´ll take the dishes."

"I´ll help you" Elena offered giving Savannah a smile saying the conversation about the necklace wasn´t over yet.

Alaric and Jenna excused them self's and took a seat in the living room, leaving Savannah alone in the kitchen with Elena.

"Okay, we´re alone. What´s the deal?"

"With what?"

"With that" Elena pointed at her necklace.

"It´s filled with vervain."

"And…"

"And Damon gave it to me."

"Damon gave you THAT?

"It´s not a big deal."

"Yes it is. Stefan told me that mine is from around the 1870´s and yours looks even older."

Savannah really didn´t want to tell Elena but figured Stefan would anyway.

"It is, I guess it´s from around the beginning of the 1800s. It was their mothers."

Elena's eyes grew wide.

"Damon gave you his mother´s necklace?"

Savannah nodded.

"He loves you, you know that right?"

"So I´ve been told, but I´m not sure I believe it"

Even though that was the words she spoke her eyes betrayed what she really believed, and how she really felt.

"You love him too." That wasn´t a question that was a statement.

"No. I can´t. I don´t."

"Maybe you can´t, but you do. It´s written all over your face, the question is just how long are you going to deny it?"

"I´m not denying anything…"

Elena just looked at her.

"Fine, I give. I do feel something for him, but I´m not so sure it´s love. He manages to step on every nerve. He makes me so mad my blood will start to boil, and yet the thought of not seeing him is unbearable."

Elena smiled and put her hand on Savannahs arm.

"Like I said. You love him too. Just tell him so we all can get some peace."

"I can´t."

Her voice was so sad when she spoke the words.

"Why? Because of what he is?"

"No, because love just isn´t for me. I´ve always had bad luck when it comes to love. Hell, not even my parents loved me… How´s that for bad luck. Love never ends well for anyone when I´m involved, and with Damon; I´m not sure any of us would make out alive."

"But what if you do? What if it turns out to be the greatest experience of your life. What if this is the love of your life? Do you really want to pass it along because it might end badly?"

"It´s just better this way"

Even though Elena wanted Savannah to realize what she was saying no to she knew that pushing her at this point wouldn´t do any good.

"Okay, it´s your decision, but could you please think about it?"

Savannah didn´t really answer her, she just nodded.

_Think about it. Like I´ve been doing anything else. I´ve made my decision; I know it´s better this way for everyone._

"Elena…"

"Yes."

"This stays between you and me right?"

"Of course. Thank you for tonight." She gave Savannah a hug.

"You´re leaving?"

"I promised Stefan earlier that I would stop by."

Savannah joined Alaric and Jenna in the living room. Elena said her goodbyes and left for the Salvatore boarding house. Damon opened the door smirking.

"Well good evening Elena."

"Hi Damon, is Stefan in?"

"Nope. He´s out making sure Mystic Falls doesn´t get attack by squirrels or rabbits. But you´re welcome to enjoy my company while you wait."

"Thank you but I think I´ll think I´ll just enjoy the company of one of your many books."

"Ahh come on Elena, you know you love my company."

Now it was Elena´s turn to smirk.

"I saw Savannah earlier. She had the most beautiful necklace on. I wonder where she got it. Oooh right. YOU gave it to her."

For just a spilt second Damon's face fell.

"Well, since I have better thing to do than guard her as, I figured I could at least put vervain on her so she doesn´t become someone's snack."

Elena gave him another evil smile.

"You could have bought or stolen anything you wanted. But instead you gave her something that belonged to you mother, someone you loved very much. That´s not something you give just anyone. That´s something you give to someone you love."

"I don´t love Savannah. I can´t stand her, in fact I really don´t like her. But if she gets hurt or killed our dear teacher will somehow find a way to blame it on me."

"You just keep telling yourself that Damon."

She turned around and started to walk towards the library.

"I`m NOT in live with her!" Damon yelled after her.

"Whatever you say…"

Damon returned to the living room where he´d been sitting when Elena arrived. He poured himself another drink and sat down in the chair in front of the fireplace. Staring in to the flames his mind begun to wander.

_Is she really right? Do I actually love her? No, no way that´s not possible. I haven´t loved anyone but Katherine. And this girl is just so damn annoying. Absolutely beautiful and sexy and smart. But truly annoying. I can´t possibly love her… Who the hell am I kidding? I´m head over heels for this girl. I would give my life to spare hers. I want her, I need her more than I´ve wanted or needed anyone or anything in my entire life…_

_Was it okay? To short? Not enough action?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well here is the next chapter, and now thing are finally happening. Please please keep reviewing. Nothing makes me happier than opening my mail and seeing all of your reviews. Thank you all for reading._

CHAPTER 11

Morning came quickly and Damon woke up in the chair he´d fallen asleep in, with the worst hangover ever.

"Damn you Savannah." He muttered barely audible.

"And how is your hangover her fault?"

"Shut up Stefan, I´m in no mood to listen to you. And to make matters worse, thanks to you I have to go see the Sheriff and talk her in to giving Savannah a job. Witch I still think is a stupid idea."

"I know, I heard you yesterday. I´m going to school now, can you please try to behave yourself today?"

"Just get out Stefan."

And for once Stefan actually did as Damon wanted. After he left Damon decided that a few hours more of sleep would probably be a good idea since he really wasn´t looking forward to the conversation he was going to have with the Sheriff.

It was around noon when Damon entered Sheriff Forbes office.

"Hi Damon, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I think I have an idea that will help us."

Damon explained his idea ;( well Stefan's really but what´s the different.) And the Sheriff listened with interest. When he finished she actually agreed that it was a good idea to have Savannah help out. They decided that Damon would talk to her and tell her to come in for a meeting the next day. Something he was totally against but that was something no one seemed to care about.

As he parked his car on Alaric´s driveway he almost hoped Alaric would be home because he wasn´t sure he would be able to be alone with her without saying or doing something he might regret. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open, and when she did he forgot why he was even there in the first place. She was wearing a pair of worn-out blue jeans and a white tank top, and her long dark hair was tied up in to a loose bun in the back of her neck. And seeing his mother's necklace around her neck almost took his breath away.

"Damon."

"Savannah."

"Did you want to see Alaric?"

"I actually wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside to let him in.

"I just made coffee, can I get you some?"

"Sure, thank you."

He sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for her.

Savannah went out to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee.

What is he doing here? And why does he have to look like that?

Damon was dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his well-toned upper body.

She got so lost in her thoughts she didn´t pay attention to what she was doing, causing her to pour hot coffee all over her hand.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

She cried out in pain and before she knew what happened Damon was by her side.

"Are you okay? Let me see."

He took her burned hand in his and gently examined it.

"You need to put that under some cold water."

He helped her over to the sink and turned on the facet letting the cold water run over her hand. Standing so close to him, feeling his hands touch hers, smelling his cologne it was almost intoxicating, the pain in her hand was almost completely forgotten.

"Thank you."

"You´re welcome. But you know this little accident makes me regret talking to the Sheriff even more."

"You´ve talked to her? What did she say?"

"She wants to see you tomorrow."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Without thinking she threw her arm around his neck hugging him tightly. It took him a few seconds to take in what was happening but as soon as he did he hugged her back and held her to him. The scent of her so sweet and wonderful.

Neither of them wanted to let go so they just stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Finally Savannah let go and pulled her hand from the running water.

"But just so you know, I have conditions."

She looked at him.

"You have conditions?"

"Yes. First, promise me you´ll never take this off. He touched the necklace around her neck. Second, I want you to always have one of the teachers' vervain darts with you. And third. If or when you run in to a vampire that´s not as good looking and charming as myself. Don´t piss them off and try to take them out yourself. Do you understand?"

Normally if someone tried to tell her what to do she just told them to shut up and do what she wanted. But with Damon it was different. She knew what he was saying was right, and she wanted to do as he said. So she nodded.

"Okay, I promise to wear the necklace and have a vervain dart with me. The part about not pissing anyone off, I´ll do my best but no promises."

"It´s a deal. The Sheriff wants to meet you tomorrow morning, I´m not sure exactly what it is that she wants to talk to you about."

"I don´t care. I´ll do whatever she wants. Thank you again Damon."

She smiled, leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and gave him another smile. And before any of them realized what was happening Damon closed the distant between their lips and gently kissed her. She immediately responded and kissed him back, at first the kiss was gentle and sweet but it quickly changed in to a deep and passionate kiss that none of them wanted to break. His hands were holding her cheeks as if he was afraid she would pull away. Her hands were gently stroking his chest and she pushed herself closer to him. The feeling of kissing him and touching him like this was amazing. She never wanted it to end; she just wanted to keep kissing him like this forever.

Damon on the other hand couldn´t believe that he was finally kissing her, and tasting her like this, to him she was like a mix of a fine win and a sweet desert, she was just intoxicating.

It wasn´t until they heard the front door close that they finally broke apart.

"Savannah? Are you home?"

She cleared her throat before answering.

"Yeah, in the kitchen."

Alaric came in to the kitchen to find a very flushed Savannah and Damon who looked like he wanted to rip Alaric´s head off.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No. Savannah said a little to quickly. We were just getting some coffee while Damon was telling me about his meeting with the Sheriff."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say. I´m going to take a shower and then I´m going over to Jenna."

"Mhm, have fun and give my best to Jenna."

When Alaric left the kitchen she turned to Damon, she wanted to ask him what had just happened between them but she wasn´t sure how to do it.

"What… how… I mean…"

"I kissed you, you liked it and you kissed me back."

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Will it happen again?" She finally said.

"Do you want it to happen again?"

"Do you?"

"Don´t answer a question with another one."

"Fine, I don´t know. I don´t know how I feel about this, about you, about anything… I… I don´t know..."

"Well I´m leaving now, so why don´t you think about it."

And with that he was out the door.

_So what did you think? Was it okay? To much? Or maybe to little?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, here´s my confession. I suck at describing feelings but I gave it my best shot. I hope you enjoy it._

_And please please review so I have a chance to improve my mistakes._

CHAPTER 12

After their kiss in the kitchen Savannah and Damon avoided each other as much as possible, Savannah because she didn´t know what to say to him, mostly because she wasn´t sure what it was that she felt. And Damon because he wasn´t sure that he could handle her telling him she didn´t want him.

Savannah begun working at the Sheriff's office a week after her meeting with Sheriff Forbes. Her job assignment mostly consisted of going through and checking up on the tips they got. And she kept her promise to Damon, she never took the necklace of and she always kept a vervain dart nearby. She even did her best to not piss people off.

When it came to the vampire attacks around Mystic Falls they didn´t increase but they didn´t subside either, they stayed more or less consequent. A fact that made everyone a little on edge.

One evening when Savannah came home from work, about two weeks after the kiss in the kitchen, Alaric was sitting in the living room with a drink in his hand. Savannah dumped her purse in the hallway, poured herself a drink and joined him.

"Ruff day", he asked.

"Yeah, the worst. I´ve been going through all the animal attack reports again trying to find some sort of pattern. Have you any idea how many attacks that are reported?"

"A lot?" His answer was more of a question than an answer.

"A lot isn´t nearly close. And when I do figure out if it is a vampire or a real animal I have to go through them again. Do you know what I´ve come up with? Nothing, nothing at all that looks like a pattern. It´s different cities, different nights, different numbers, everything is different."

"Are you sure that it isn´t just random attacks by vampires passing through?"

"I´m not sure of anything. But seriously, vampires just happen to pass through the towns surrounding Mystic Falls. I don´t buy that."

"Yeah, me too. When did these attacks start?"

"I´m not sure, but they became more frequent around the time the Salvatore's came back."

"So it probably has something to do with Damon or Stefan, or both."

"I´m guessing that's a possibility."

"Well, Alaric stated. I can think of a million reasons why they come after Damon, but Stefan I´m not so sure about. By the way, speaking of Damon, I need a favor from you."

"What?" When Alaric asked for a favor and not telling her what it was it was usually a bad sign.

"Friday night there´s a dance at the school, and I being a teacher of course have to chaperone. Jenna will come with me. Stefan and Elena are going and Damon is chaperoning too and I kind of promised him to get him a date."

"A date? With Damon? No, no, no, no! There is no way I´m going on a date with Damon, even if it is for a good cause."

"Please? Pretty pretty please with sugar on the top?"

"What´s in it for me?" She always had a hard time saying no to him and he knew that very well.

"An I owe you?"

"Nope, not good enough. You´re going to have to do better."

"I´ll buy you a new dress."

"Now we´re getting somewhere…, She gave him a wicked smile. With matching shoes?"

He searched her face to see if she was being serious, she was. Ded serious. He nodded in defeat.

"Yes, with matching shoes."

She gave him a bright smile and stretched out her hand.

"Then we have a deal. So nice doing business with you. You know I would have settled for the dress right?"

"And you know I would have given you a purse too."

"I know." She finished her drink.

"I´m going to hit the shower and then I´m supposed to meet Elena at the grill for dinner."

"Yeah, she´s probably going to ask you to go dress shopping Thursday afternoon."

She gave him a suspicious look.

"And you know this how?

"I might have told her that you were going."

"Huh, and how did you know that I needed a new dress?"

"Well first of all, you are a girl. You always need a new dress, and second I knew you would make me pay for one."

"Good point. Well since you are paying I think that a shopping trip will be lovely."

She left the room to go take a shower. When she finished she put on her favorite pair of dark blue jeans and a red T-shirt. The sky outside was getting darker by the minute and it looked like a storm was coming. And since she didn´t want to repeat the events of the last storm she took her leather jacket with her. She decided to let her car stay home and walk instead, hoping the cool air would help clear her head.

She arrived at the Grill just seconds after Elena, who waved at her from a near table.

"Hi, sorry I´m a little late." She sat down in the seat opposite Elena.

"It´s okay I just got here myself."

The waiter came and took their orders. Both of the girls decided on a burger with French fries and a coke.

"So, Savannah started, is there a specific reason you wanted to have dinner….?"

"Well, actually there´s a dance on Friday and I need a new dress. I would really like some shopping company. Maybe you´ll find something too." Elena smiled.

"I know Ric told you I was going, and he probably told I needed a new dress, and since he will be paying, sure I´d love to go shopping with you."

"Yay! She clapped her hands. This is going to be great, I promise to find you a dress that will make Damon's eyes pop out."

She wrinkled her eyebrow.

"And why would I want that?"

"Really? We´re back to that? I thought we made some progress in that department..."

"I´m only going as a chaperone because Ric asked me. It´s not a date with Damon."

"It could be, if you wanted…"

"Witch I don´t. But I do look forward to do some shopping."

Their food arrived and they spent the rest of the evening talking about everything BUT Damon and the both of them actually had a very nice night. By the time they left the Grill it was past 11 and it was already dark outside.

"Are you sure you don´t want me to drive you home?"

"Yes Elena, for the thousand time I´m sure. I like to walk, it helps clear my head. But thank you for offering."

She gave Elena a hug and waved to her as she got in her car and drove away. Savannah started to walk enjoying the cool summer night; she was three blocks away from the grill when she thought she saw someone in the bushes.

"Hello?"

Of course there was no answer. So she continued walking and there it was again, someone standing in the tall bushes just deep enough for her not to be able to see if it was a person or an animal.

"Hello?" Still no answer. _Oh you have got to be kidding me_.

She tried really hard to shake the uncomfortable feeling that was creeping up on her.

The third time she saw the silhouette in the bushes she decided that it was just better to go over there and find out exactly who or what it was.

She was just about to walk in to the large plants on the other side of the road when she felt someone's arms around her waist. Her first and only instinct where to hurt her attacker, get free and run as far away as possible.

She simultaneously punched her attacker in the stomach with her elbow and stomped on his foot and was just about to punch him in the face with the back of her fist when she heard his voice.

"Savannah, it´s me. Damon."

She still didn´t relax or stop twisting and turning in his hold. He turned her around and held her still as he looked at her.

"It´s me he said again," and this time she relaxed.

"Why did you do that? You scared me half to death."

"I did it because you broke your promise, you promised to be careful and yet here you are walking the streets of Mystic falls at night. What were you going to do in the bushes? Something naughty?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"NO, I was just going to see who it was that kept starring at me."

"And what on earth made you think that was a good idea?"

"It was freaking me out. I just wanted to see if it was an animal or a person."

Damon´s expression change to a worried one.

"Stay put. I´ll go look."

"You really expect me to do that?"

He was positive that she wasn´t going to stay so he did the next best thing.

"Fine, come along."

He took her hand in his, and the second their skin touched it felt like there was electricity between them. When they walked in to the bushes the light disappeared almost completely and that feeling of unease came back to Savannah who instinctively pushed herself closer to Damon, holding his hand just a little tighter.

Damon smiled in to the dark; he loved the feeling of having her this close, of holding her hand in his. This was the way it was supposed to be, it just felt so right somehow. Suddenly he stopped.

"What?" she whispered in his ear sending goose bumps over his skin.

"Someone was definitely here. I can smell him."

"He? Was he a…?"

"Vampire, yes. You can say the word you know."

She gave him a nod.

"This puts an end to your little walks around town after dark."

"What, no. I´m fine, nothing happened."

"Because I was here. I´m not going to have some random vampire chewing in you. If there´s going to be chewing it will be by me."

She smiled, still not letting go of his hand. Those words should have crept her out but they didn´t. She kind of liked the fact that he saw her as his, more or less. Not that she was ever going to admit it to him though.

"You are not going to bite me."

"Not unless you ask me. Are you asking?" He gave her a smirk that she couldn´t fully see.

"No I´m not."

"To bad… Come on let´s get you home safe."

He started to walk again this time towards the street lights. Being a vampire he had no trouble seeing in the dark but Savannah couldn´t see a thing and after only a few meters she stumble on something and fell, but before she hit the ground Damon caught her and pulled her close to him.

"You okay?"

As always when she was this close to him her brains stopped working properly.

"I um, yes I´m fine. But you could slow down a little, not everyone can see in the dark."

She did her best to sound irritated but failed miserable.

He gave her another one of his smirks.

"I have a much better idea."

Before she had a chance to ask what he picked her up and started to carry her through the bushes.

"Oh no, you are not caring me out to the sidewalk. Have you any idea how that will look to people?"

He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"Oh I know how this looks. What? Are you embarrassed that people may think you´ve done something naughty in the bushes?"

"No. I just don´t want people to think that I´ve done them with you." Now it was her time to smirk.

He put her down as soon as they got out and even though it was what she asked him to do she felt a little disappointed.

_You are an idiot,_ she thought to herself. _You can´t have it both ways. Either you want to be with him or not. But not both!_

She wasn´t the only one that missed the warm feeling and the closeness. As soon as he let her go Damon wanted to pull her back to him and never let her go, ever. The only difference being that he actually started to admit his feeling to himself.

As they walked in silence towards Alaric´s house Damon couldn´t resist putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her just a little closer. To his surprise she leaned in to him putting her arm around his waist.

"Damon." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Mm, what is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why do you act like a total ass when you´re clearly not?"

Where did that come from? And what made her change her mind about me?

"How do you know I´m not an ass?"

"An ass wouldn´t do all the good things you do with personal gaining from it."

"Who says I don´t gain anything from it?"

She was almost afraid to ask, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Then what´s in it for you?"

"This…"

He stopped pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her response was immediate. If their first kiss had been passionate this one was be on words. Without thinking she put her arms around his neck trying to pull him even closer. His hands slid under her jacket gently lifting her t-shirt just enough to be able to put his hand under to feel her warm skin.

To her the feeling was just as sensational, everywhere he touched it felt like her skin was on fire and she just wanted more of him, she wanted, no she needed him to touch her.

When they finally broke apart Savannahs cheeks were red and her breathing irregular. He pulled her in to a hug and whisper to her hair.

"What are you doing to me?"

His voice husky with passion and love.

"This", she answered him this time and kissed him again. When she pulled back his next sentence where more of a moan than actual words.

"You have to stop doing that or you´re about to loose all your clothes right here, and I´m not sure that´s what you want."

She chuckled and nodded.

The rest of the walk was quiet. It wasn´t until they stopped outside her front door she spoke again.

"What are we doing? What is this between us?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"I don´t know, it scares me. I´m not good with feelings. Every time I´ve let myself feel something for somebody they´ve all disappeared one way or another. I´m not sure I can handle loosing someone else…"

"That´s what scares you?" He sounded surprised.

She looked down at the ground.

"Yes, isn´t that enough?"

He put his finger under her chin gently lifting it.

"Of course it is, I just figured it would be something like me being a vampire… but seeing as that is what I am, I´m going to live forever… I have all the time in the world. I´m not going anywhere."

She looked directly in to his deep blue eyes. Her own reflecting everything she felt, all the love and sadness and fear.

"What is it that you want then?"

"Isn´t that pretty obvious? I want you. You are the most stubborn and irritating woman I have met in 145 years. But you are also the most passionate and beautiful one. And I want you."

She didn´t need to hear more. That was all she needed to hear, that he wanted her.

She kissed him again this time not even trying to hold back. Standing there, holding her and kissing her like this the realization finally hit Damon. She was his, his to love and to protect and care for. That should have scared him to death but it didn´t.

For the first time in 145 years he felt something and this was a feeling he never wanted to go away. The feeling of love was so powerful he couldn´t remember ever feeling like this. Not even with Katherine. It was now he knew that Stefan had been right. Neither of them ever loved her, she was never for real. This was for real.

_Thank you for reading. So, how did I do?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Soo finally next chapter, first of all I had a little trouble with how I should continue, and then there was a funeral and some other things. I now, bad excuses. I´m sorry, I'll try to do better. But until then, please enjoy._

CHAPTER 13

They stood there in front of the door kissing for what seemed like forever. Damon's hands had slid up under her shirt caressing the soft skin in her back; her hands had somehow got tangled in his hair. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh God! Please tell me I´m having a nightmare!"

At the sound of Alaric´s voice they Savannah quickly broke away from Damon.

Damon just gave him a smirk.

"Hello Ric. Nice to see you too."

Alaric turned to Savannah.

"Please tell me you didn´t just do what I think you did." He did his best to sound repulsed but Savannah knew that even though Damon was the one to turn Isobel, and even though he cause so much pain and misery and death to so many people, if he was the one that finally made her happy again then he would accept it.

"Now, that depends on what you think I did."

She gave him a small smile. Alaric just shook his head.

"Never mind. I´d rather not no."

Savannah took Damon´s hand and pulled him in to the house. Just before the door closed they heard Alaric shout after them;

"You´re NOT staying the night Damon."

Savannah chuckled at Ric´s words. Knowing that Ric was very well aware that if she wanted Damon to stay he would.

Damon pulled Savannah in to his arms and kissed her again. This time he didn´t even try to hide his love or need for her. The kiss grew more and more passionate Damon´s hands slid up under her shirt again, he desperately wanted to feel her soft skin again. He broke the kiss and started to kiss a long her jaw line ending up whispering in her ear.

"You do know I´m staying, right?"

Her answer was just a moan.

"I wouldn´t have it any other way."

She took his hand and started to lead him up the stairs towards her room, he didn´t know what he expected but it wasn´t this. Her room was like a hotel room. No personal belongings what so ever, no pictures no mementos, nothing.

He pulled her close and put his hands around her waist pressing her back against his front.

"Why is your room so empty? Why don´t you have pictures and you know, girl stuff?"

"I guess I just don´t have any, girl stuff. When it comes to pictures… well I guess it´s the same."

She turned around so she was facing him instead and once more kissed him. That was all it took for him to forget everything he´d been thinking about.

He kissed her back and very slowly and gently removed her shirt he took a second to just watch her.

God, she is beautiful. And she is mine!

He touched her scars and then gently kissed them; every time his lips were lifted off her skin she immediately wanted them back.

He took his time with her, wanting this experience to last as long as possible. While Damon took his time touching her and kissing her she did her best to free him of his shirt feeling the need to touch him too, to have his bare skin against hers.

Damon´s shirt soon joined hers on the floor, along with her white lace bra. Damon backed her up against the bed and gently pushed her down.

When he started to unzip her jeans he searched her face for any indication that she wanted him to stop but the only thing her face showed was her love for him. He quickly removed them and tossed to the growing pile of clothes.

Their kissing and touching grew heavier and soon both Damon´s jeans and the last of their underwear were on the floor too.

Damon looked at the naked girl in bed with him, she was the most beautiful and sexiest thing he´d ever seen. And if she didn´t stop him very very soon he wouldn´t be able to.

"If you don´t tell me to stop right now I´m not sure I´ll be able to." His voice raw and filled with need.

Savannah took a second to admire the gorgeous man on top of her.

"I don´t want you to stop. I want you."

Damon was sure there was no possible way he could be more turned on, but hearing her say those word in that voice almost made him loose control completely. However he didn´t wait to oblige her request.

Many hours later they still laid in bed, Savannah closely snuggled up to Damon with her head on his chest with a happy smile on her sleepy face.

"Promise me you´ll be here when I wake up." She sounded so small and vulnerable it made his heart ache.

"I promise to be here when you wake up, and I promise to always be here for you."

He kissed her hair and heard her let out a sigh of contempt. The last thing he heard her say before she went to sleep was;

"Thank you."

For Damon it took a while for sleep to come. He laid there in bed watching her sleep gently stroking her back and realizing that this girl now held his whole heart. It was hers to do what she pleased with and that was a thought more terrifying than death itself.

He finally drifted off to sleep and for the first time in many years he didn´t dream. He just slept.

He woke just as the sun was beginning to rise the first thing he felt was Savannahs warm, naked body snuggled up to his. The memories from last night still fresh in his mind. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face and felt her starting to stir.

"Good morning" He whispered.

"Good morning, you´re still here." She sighed happy saying those words.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I am, I don´t break my promises."

As he felt her naked body move against his, the need to have her again started to wake.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It´s just after 5 and if you hurry and get up you will catch Ric doing the walk of shame in about three minutes."

She started to get out of bed but was quickly pulled back by Damon.

"Uh uh… I´m not done with you just yet."

Just as she was about to protest he kissed her deeply and passionate and all her argument just melted away. How on earth was she going to refuse the naked man in her bed anything?

Even though Damon liked to think he was in control, when she kissed him and stated to caress the skin on his bare torso he knew that she could do to him as she pleased.

The clock was showing almost 7 when Damon finally let her get out of bed.

"I´m going to take a shower…"

Damon opened his mouth to speak. But she cut him off.

"And no, that wasn´t an invitation. If you join me I´m never going to get dressed."

He smirked at her.

"Well I happen to like you undressed."

She smiled at him. He looked ridiculously cute laying in her pink bed sheets with his dark hair all messy.

"I´ll make you a deal… You let me be dressed during the day and you can take them all off tonight?"

He used his vampire speed and stood by her side in no time whispering in her ear.

"It´s a deal, but I´m still joining you in the shower."

"I wasn´t expecting anything else, come on I´ll get you a nice pink towel. You know that color really looks good on you."

"Does not."

He moved towards the door.

"Maybe you should put something on. I´m not sure Ric would appreciate to meet you like that."

She made a gesture towards his naked body.

"You think he´d be jealous? I know. I´m hot."

"Shut up Damon."

She put her rob on and went to the bathroom. Damon quickly followed her and they actually managed to get cleaned up in less than half an hour.

Damon had no choice but to put his clothes from last night, Savannah however decided to wear a pair of jeans (like she ever wore anything else) and white and blue striped shirt. She was trying to sort out her messy hair when Damon took the brush from her.

"Hey, I wasn´t finished with that."

"You are now, Ric´s in the kitchen making coffee and I would just love to see the look on his face when he sees that I´m still here."

He smirked at her and took her hand almost pulling her out of the room, down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ric. How nice of you to make coffee."

"It´s not a good morning anymore…. Seriously, you´re still here?"

"Yup. I´m happy to tell you that you´ll be seeing a lot more of me from now on."

Ric turned to Savannah who still hadn´t said anything.

"You had to choose him? Of all the people in this town, no in this world. And you chose him. Are you trying to get back at me for something I did?"

Even though he did his best so sound angry and hurt Savannah knew that he was happy for her, even if she had chosen Damon.

She gave him a half evil smile.

"You are the one that wanted me to go on a date with him."

"As a chaperone at a school dance. How is that the same as sleeping with him?"

"What can I say, I´m irresistible."

"Shut up Damon!" The said in union.

"I´ll take my coffee at work instead." Savannah said, put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. "Are you coming Damon."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I´m coming."

She got in the driver's seat of her car; Damon frowned and sat on the passenger's seat.

"So when do I get to drive your car?"

"Never!"

"Why? Don´t you trust me?" He pretended to pout.

"I trust you with my life." She said serious. "I just don´t trust you with my car."

"Hrmpf. I don´t know if I should be offended or proud of that?"

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Where should I drop you off?"

"I´ll go with you to the sheriff´s office."

She immediately got suspicious.

"Why? What are you not telling me? And don´t you dare lie to me!"

Somehow Damon knew she wouldn´t handle him lying very well, and decided against his better judgment to tell her the truth.

"The attacks are coming closer to Mystic Falls."

"And you know this how?"

She turned on the engine and pulled out of the drive way.

"Stefan and I have been tracking them. Not everything shows up in the reports you get."

She nodded.

"I know. How close are they?"

"Very."

"Could you be more cryptic?"

"Stefan met one in the woods last night. He texted me this morning."

"What is it that they want?"

"We don´t know, but he managed to get our names out of him before he killed him."

"I don´t like it." She simply stated.

He put his hand on her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"None of us do sweetheart."

Hearing Damon use the word sweetheart made her heart jump a beat but it also made her worried, she was sure that´s not a word he´d use unless he was vet worried.

They arrived at the sheriff´s station.

"So tonight it´s dinner and a movie at my place. And don´t want the teacher to interrupt what I´m planning to do to you."

He gave her a wicked but loving grin.

"I´m all yours."

"Oh how I love to hear that. I´ll pick you up at the grill at 7. Try not to be killed today."

"Only if you do the same."

He didn´t answer that, just smirked at her. And with that he was out of the car and gone.

The last thought that crossed her mind before she opened the door to the office was that this is going to be a very long day.

_Please review, it´s such a boost for my ego…_

_And thank you for reading._


	14. Chapter 14

_The story continue. I´m doing my best to wrap it up but by the looks of it there is going to be a few more chapter, so I hope you enjoy it._

CHAPTER 14

The day actually passed pretty quickly. And when she was finished at work she hurried home showered and changed in to a pair of light blue jeans and black and white tank top. Tossing her jacket over her shoulder she headed for the grill. She was there almost half an hour early but figured she could just get a cup of coffee and relax until Damon showed up.

She sat down at a table next to the window and ordered her coffee witch the waitress brought almost immediately. She was just sitting there enjoying the chance to just think about everything that had happened.

She was so completely lost in her thoughts that she didn´t see the brown haired man coming up to her table and sitting down on the opposite side of her.

"Hello bitch."

She snapped out of it a starred at him. He was as always wearing worn out jeans and t-shirt with a baseball cap on his head.

"Jack. What the hell are you doing here?"

At the sight of him she got both angry and a little scared. She was so sure she had left him behind her when she came here.

"Well since you won't return any of my calls or emails I had to look you up in person."

"No, you didn´t. Most people would take that as a hint, but then again you always were a little slow on the thinking department."

"You watch your mouth bitch. Don´t you forget that you belong to me!" Jack´s voice was ice cold and filled with so much anger and hate.

"I do NOT belong to you. I thought I made that pretty clear when I told you that I was done with you."

"That´s not your decision to make."

He took her arm and squeezed so hard it hurt.

"Let me go!"

"Never, you belong to me!"

At this point Damon appeared out of thin air.

"Let the lady go." His voice was lacking all and any emotions.

"This is no lady. And who the hell are you? No I don´t care, just get lost, this is a private conversation."

Damon put his hand on Jack´s arm and squeezed it the same way he did to Savannah, only with his strength Savannah almost heard the bones crack.

"Let the lady go." Damon repeated.

Jack made an ugly face out of pain but let go of her arm.

"And now you apologize to her. And then you walk out of this place and leave this town before the sun goes down or I promise you will never ever leave. Do you understand what I´m saying?"

"Whatever ass hole."

Damon squeezed a little harder.

"Alright, alright. I´m sorry."

"Try putting a little more emotion in to it, like you mean it."

"I´m sorry."

Damon let go of his arm.

"Now leave."

Jack got up and stumble out of the grill not really sure what just happened. He had managed to find out that Savannah had moved to this small town in Virginia, and figured it shouldn´t be so hard to convince her to go back with him. So who the hell was this guy showing up out of nowhere? And what did he want with Savannah?

Inside Damon took a look at Savannahs arm where bruising of five fingers were already starting to show.

"Are you okay?"

"I´m fine." She pulled her arm from his hold.

"Then let´s go."

His face didn´t show anything and his voice was still lacking of emotions.

The got out to the car and he opened the passengers door for her before he got in the driver´s seat and they took off.

After a few minutes of silence Damon finally spoke.

"Do you care to explain?"

She gave a small nod. She had really hoped that she had left him behind and wouldn´t have to think about him again. Ever.

"That´s Jack. And believe it or not he´s an even bigger as then you." She gave him a small smile saying that last part.

"And…"

"He´s an old ex-boyfriend."

"I´m going to go out on a limb here and guess that he is the genius that gave you all the lovely scars and bruises that you so desperately try to hide from me."

Her cheeks went red and her first instinct were to deny the scars, but realized that with his vampire sight there was no use in lying so instead she answered quietly, almost like she was ashamed.

"That would be the one, yes. I met him when I was 17, he was older, good looking and exiting. He took care of me."

"What he did wasn´t taking care."

"Yeah, I know and that´s why I left him."

"So why is he here?"

"´Cause he´s an idiot. He still thinks I belong to him. I really thought I was done with him but I guess not."

"If he EVER touches you again it will be the last time he touches anything because I will rip his arms off."

The anger in Damon´s voice was so intense it scared her a little, what if that anger one day was directed at her?

"I think he got your message."

The car pulled up outside the boarding house just a few seconds later.

"Now I´m going to make you forget that idiot ever existed." He gave her his famous smirk.

"Oh really? And how are you planning on doing that?"

"You´ll see."

When they got in the house Damon pointed her in the direction of the kitchen.

"I´m hoping you´re not going to make me cook…"

"No I´m going to make you drink a lot of wine and watch me cook."

"That I can do."

She took his hand and drew him close and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not asking to many questions, for saving my ass once again and for just being you."

He kissed her again, this time with a lot more passion than she had.

_No one has ever thanked me for being me. Usually people tell me I´m an ass._

As she pulled away from the kiss to breathe he let her go, took out a glass and poured wine into it.

She smiled happily at him, not sure if she wanted to believe this was actually for real. Would this last or was it just an act to get something from her? Would he all of a sudden change into someone evil who just wanted to hurt her?

Because if he did she wasn´t sure she would survive.

She wasn´t even aware that he´d said something.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you what you were thinking?"

She shook her head.

"Not important."

"Don´t lie to me. I already told you that you suck at it."

"I was just wondering if this is for real, is this really you or will you turn on me like everyone else?"

And there it was again, she sounded so hurt and sad like a small child who´s best friend just died or something.

He walked around the counter to where she was sitting and stood between her legs. Stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"This, he said and leaned in to kiss her. Is very much for real. I will never turn on you. This is me. All of this hot sexy man, vampire is all me. And I don´t want anything _from_ you. I just want _you_."

He kissed her once more and there was no mistaking in his want for her. She gave in completely and neither of them heard the front door close. The sound of Elena's voice startled them both and they quickly broke apart.

"Ha! I told you. Pay up Stefan."

She gave Stefan an evil smile.

Savannah looked from Elena over to Stefan.

"What are you talking about? You told him what?"

"I told him that it was just a matter of time before you two idiots would admit how you felt for each other."

Stefan smiled and nodded.

"Sadly I bet against her and now I have to take her to a movie of her choice without any complaining."

They started to leave the kitchen when Elena yelled:

"Don´t forget our shopping trip tomorrow."

The dinner was delicious and when they finished Savannah put the dirty dishes away. Damon held up

an empty bottle of wine.

"Who the hell taught you to absorb alcohol like a sponge?"

"You told me to drink a lot of wine…"

"Because I wanted to get you drunk so I could have my way with you." He smirked. "But it seems I didn´t buy enough alcohol for that."

She walked over to him, placed her hand´s around his neck, and gave him a small kiss on the lips before continuing to kiss all the way to his ear where she whispered.

"You can have that any way, I´m yours for whatever you want."

The way she whispered those words made him want to have her right then and there in the kitchen but managed to stop at kissing her and sliding his hands under her tank top, lifting up her bra touching her breasts.

"Oh please don´t do that." She moaned.

"Do what?" He asked still not taking his mouth from hers. "You mean this, he kissed her again. Or maybe this," he touched her again.

Knowing she didn´t want to be interrupted by Stefan or Elena he let her go and took her to the living room settling down on the couch with her in his arms and turning on the TV.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to see?"

"No just flip through the channels and see what´s on."

When he passed a channel showing Twin Peaks she stopped him.

"Can we watch this? I´ve always wanted to see this, just not alone."

"And why is that?"

"Because it´s scary."

Damon chuckled.

"You can´t be serious? You are sleeping with a vampire but Twin Peaks is scary?"

"Yes."

She said matter of factly. And if there were any doubts in Damon´s mind about how she felt they all disappeared.

She curled up to him and they spent the next three hours watching the damn TV show, before Damon got tired of watching it, and simply through her over his shoulder and carried her up to his bedroom. He shut the door behind them and gave her a look of pure lust.

He slowly begun to undress her, making sure he touched just enough to make her shiver and wanting more.

When she was standing in front of him wearing nothing but her panties, he slowly began to trace kisses all over her body.

"This, he whispered in her ear. Is going to be a very long and pleasurable night."


	15. Chapter 15

_So this story is finally moving towards its end. This didn´t turn out exactly the way I wanted but I´m still learning. Hopefully the next one will be better. Anyway, please read this next chapter and thank you everyone who read this story so far._

CHAPTER 15

Damon hadn´t been lying. It had not just been a pleasurable night. It had been the most pleasurable night of her life.

He had done things with her and to her she didn´t even know could be done. Of course when morning came and it was time for her to get up and go to work she was so tired she was sure she would fall asleep sometime during the day.

She took a quick shower and got dressed, kissed Damon; who was still sleeping, goodbye and headed towards the front door. As soon as she closed the door behind her she remembered that Damon had picked her up last night and therefore her car was still at home.

"I´m not walking all the way in to town." She muttered and walk back inside the house and back in to Damon´s bedroom.

She sat down on the bed beside him and couldn´t help but stare at him.

"God he is gorgeous, I can´t believe he wants me…"

She gently started to caress the bare skin on his torso.

"Mmm that feels good." He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. Only to frown at her.

"You are dressed. Why is that? When did you get up?"

She smirked at him.

"I´m dressed because I have to be at work in 20 minutes. And I don´t have a car, which means that either have to drive me or let me borrow your car."

"You are not driving my car, I´ve seen you drive." He pulled her down and started kissing her making her forget why she was back there in the first place, but when he started tugging at her shirt trying to get it off she stopped him.

"Damon, she moaned. You have to stop doing that and get dressed or I´m going to be very very late"

"Fine, but you´ll owe me."

"I´m going shopping with Elena today."

"I know, and you´ll better get something really expensive since the teacher is paying. And you´ll better choose something really sexy…"

He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"We are chaperoning a school dance. I don´t think sexy is appropriate well I do, and since I´m the one who´s going to take it off I think I should have a say."

"Well you don´t."

She pulled the covers off of him showing his naked body making her almost want to skip work, but pulled herself together.

"You´ll get 2 minutes or I´m taking the car."

With that she walked out of the room leaving Damon wanting more of her.

Somehow she made it work in time, but just as she suspected she was dead tired all day. And just to make the day worse there were 5 reports of missing people from the small town surrounding Mystic Falls.

When she looked closer to the reports she could see a small and indefinite pattern, but never the less it was there.

The 5 missing people were all between 25 and 35, they all came from good homes, they were all good looking, and they all went missing sometime between sunset and sunrise.

It wasn´t much but it was the only thing that showed something like a pattern when it came to disappearing's and attacks.

When it was finally time to leave work she was dead tired and all she really wanted to do was to go home and sleep, but she had promised Elena some shopping and had no intension of breaking that promise.

She took the files she had copied and shoved them in her bag before hurrying to the Grill where Elena was already waiting.

She looked disturbingly fresh and perky, and nothing like the zombie Savannah felt like.

"Hi, sorry I´m late."

She flopped on to a chair.

Elena put a loose lock of hair behind her ear and gave her a knowing smile.

"Ruff day?"

"Something like that."

"Or maybe I should say ruff night?"

"Eh no we are not going there." Savannah shook her head not really willing to discuss that with Elena because somehow it would make it just so much more real.

Elena put her hand over Savannahs.

"You know it´s okay to be happy, right?"

"I´m not so sure about that. To me it seems that whenever I feel some happiness there´s always something bad waiting around the corner."

"Not this time, I´ve seen the way he looks at you. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again. Come on, let´s get you some coffee to go and let´s move. We have some serious shopping to do."

Savannah drank a large cup of coffee in the car while Elena drove them over to the mall, and it actually seem to do the trick, that or it was Elena´s happy mood that rubbed off.

They went through almost every store in the entire mall.

Elena chose a blood red dress that clung to her body like a second skin. Savannah was sure every hormone filled teenage boy in that gym would drool and envy Stefan for having her in his arms.

Savannah finally settled for a lilac silk dress that ended just above her knees.

Other than that they bought new jeans, a couple of shirts, lingerie that went with their dresses and of course shoes.

The left the mall right before it closed and while walking towards the car Savannah suddenly stopped and grabbed Elena's arm.

"What is it?"

"Did you see her?" She pointed towards the far end of the lot.

"See who?" Elena looked in the direction Savannah was pointing but couldn´t see anything but darkness.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I can swear that I just saw Isobel."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. No. "She shook her head. "I´m not sure what I saw, I guess it´s just my mind playing tricks on me."

"I´m not so sure about that" Elena mumbled. We have to tell Stefan and Damon."

"I know, but I´m not sure what or who I saw, let´s not make a big deal out of something that´s probably just my tired head fooling me."

Elena nodded in response.

"I still think we need to tell them. And even more after what you told about the missing persons."

Savannah finally gave in and agreed with Elena that maybe it was for the best to tell the guys what they saw or nor saw.

Elena dropped Savannah off at Alaric's house before she continued to the boardinghouse. She promised to give the files Savannah had copied to Damon, and to tell them about the Isobel thing.

As could be expected both Damon and Stefan got really concerned. If Isobel was back in Mystic Falls it wasn´t for a good reason. The only question was; what was she here for? Or who?


	16. Chapter 16

_I´m having a hard time finding inspiration to write, I don´t know exactly why but that is one of the reason this chapter had taken so long. However I hope you enjoy it._

_There are a few people who have written great reviews and I would really like to thank you for it. That makes it so much more fun to write._

CHAPTER 16

As soon as Savannah woke up on Friday morning she just knew this day would end badly.

That feeling didn´t exactly get any better when she got in the shower only to discover that there wasn´t a single drop of hot water.

"RIC!"

He popped his head in the bathroom.

"What? What´s wrong?"

"Why don´t we have any hot water? At all?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you when you got in last night. The water heater broke, but don´t worry they´ll replace it sometime today."

"Why do I get the feeling that this day is just going to get worse?"

"Cheer up, don´t you have a hot date tonight?"

"No! My cousin tricked me into chaperoning at a high school dance. Not my idea of a hot date."

"Oh, and just so you know; we´re out of coffee."

Ric quickly closed the door before Savannah got the chance to respond. But through the closed door he heard something that sounded like.

"You´re an idiot! How could you run out of coffee and not buy more!"

Alaric hurried and got ready and had left the house by the time Savannah was finished in the shower.

She got dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and dark blue shirt. Dried her hair and put on some light make up before she too left the house.

As she backed out of the drive way she thought she saw a shadow of someone or something disappear just around the corner of the house but she was already late and figured it was probably nothing.

If she had bothered to look a little closer she would have seen the shadow person disappear through one of the open windows on the second floor.

As the person inside the house snooped around to find the information they needed Savannah arrived at work just in time only to find that Sheriff Forbes had put a huge pile of old missing persons reports on her desk to go through, just in case there were something in them they´ve missed.

"And the day just keeps getting better." She muttered. "Well at least this place has coffee"

She took the coffee mug with her to her desk and begun to go through to files. Soon she realized that none of the missing persons came from Mystic falls. They all belonged to the small towns surrounding Mystic falls.

"I wonder why that is."

By the time she was done with the reports it was already noon and time for lunch. She was just about to pour another cup of horrible coffee when she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist.

"That´s not a very healthy lunch."

Damon placed a soft kiss at the top of her head.

"Maybe not, but it´s cheap and fast and that´s what I need right now."

"Are you sure? Because I was thinking about taking you out for lunch."

"I´m not sure I dare to eat anything, I´ll probably just get food poisoning"

Damon chuckled at her, and that just made her pout even more.

"Why would you get food poisoning?"

"After the morning I had, I believe just about anything."

"See this is what happens when you get use to waking up with me. Everything else just seems so dull and ordinary."

She turned around to face him, or more like his smirk.

"Yeah, that wasn´t exactly it. I woke up to no hot water and no coffee. Do you know what kind of mood that puts me in?"

He chuckled again.

"Come on grumpy, I´ll buy you lunch. And you know all those files the Sheriff had you go through?"

"Yeah…"

"I´m going to need a copy of all the names, Saint Stefan and I plan on visiting all the family´s and poking around a little, you know see what shows up."

He put her leather jacket over her shoulders and almost pushed her out the door.

"What makes you think that they will tell you anything they haven´t already told the police?"

"Let´s just say I have one of those faces that people like to talk to."

He gave her a small smile.

"You mean you´ll use compulsion on them."

"Maybe… But does it really matter if we get some information out of them?"

"I don´t know, does it?"

He kissed her on the cheek and opened the car door for her.

"Let´s just have a nice lunch."

After lunch Damon followed her back to the office. Just as they were about to enter Savannah was sure she saw someone familiar just slipping away just behind her car.

"Damon did you see that?"

He turned around in vampire speed but was too late to see who ever it was that Savannah saw.

"Who did you see?" His voice was cautious and a little worried.

"I…I don´t know."

"Yes you do. Who did you think you saw?"

Her answer came out just barely a whisper.

"Isobel. This is the second time." Damon didn´t answer but just nodded. He really didn´t like the idea of Isobel being in Mystic Falls. Savannah took the files and began to copy them in silence.

When she handed the files over he leaned in and gave her a small kiss and whispered to her;

"Thank you sweetheart." And then he was gone.

Since both Elena and Jenna was going to the dance they had asked Savannah if she wanted to come over and have some girl time while they got ready, it sounded like fun, and fun was something she definitely needed. Besides there was no guarantee that there was actually going to be any hot water when she got home, and she was not in the mood to take another cold shower.

The girls had a really good time getting ready, and when Stefan and Ric arrived to pick them up they both had to admit that all three girls looked very beautiful.

To Stefan Elena in her red dress and high heels with her hair hanging loose was breath taking. For a short moment he considered the idea of just staying home and taking that dress off her again but came to the conclusion that she probably wanted to go to the dance.

Jenna had chosen a dark green dress that was both sexy yet appropriate for a chaperone. Since Damon was nowhere to be seen Savannah caught a ride with Alaric and Jenna while Stefan and Elena took his car.

They arrived to the school and entered the gym which looked nothing like a high school gym anymore.

The decorating team had somehow managed to make it look like a real ballroom in just one afternoon.

"Wow, this is great, Savannah said. I almost wish I was back in high school again."

Elena smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well tonight you can pretend that you are. When did Damon say he was going to be here?"

Savannah shrugged.

"Who knows? It´s Damon, he´ll be here when it suits him."

"I see you have gotten to know my brother very well." Stefan offered each girl one of his arms.

"Let´s have a nice fun evening, all the trouble and sorrows can wait for tomorrow.

They all agreed on that and walked together in to the gym. Closely followed by Alaric and Jenna.

Elena managed to persuade Stefan into dancing with her while Savannah, Ric and Jenna chaperoned. They had been there a little more than an hour when Damon decided to make an appearance.

He searched the crowd for the person he was looking for and when he found him he made a small gesture for him to come.

"I`ll be right back." Stefan kissed Elena and moved quickly towards his brother. The expression Damon was having told Stefan that whatever he wanted to tell him it wasn´t going to be good.

"Damon, what´s wrong?"

"I think she might be back here."

"You might think who is back here?"

"The only woman that I know is connected to both Savannah and Elena." Stefan looked puzzled.

"I´m waiting, tick tack…."

"Isobel?"

"And we have a winner."

"Why would she be here? What does she want?"

"Well since I haven´t actually spoken to her I wouldn´t know, now would I?"

While they were talking they moved towards the hallway to get some privacy.

"This can´t be good."

"Nope. Do you want to hear my theory?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not funny Stefan. Look, here´s what I think; all the persons that has gone missing but not ended up dead somewhere has been turned. I think Isobel is building a small crew of vampires to do whatever it is that she wants done."

"But what is it that she want´s?"

"I don´t know but whatever it is I bet it has something to do with Savannah and Elena."

"I really don´t like that idea."

"And that is why we are going to find her and stop her." Damon took a look at the watch on the wall. "But right now I think I need to find Savannah and dance with her or I´m never going to hear the end of it. We will deal with this later tonight."

This time it was Stefan who smirked.

"You really have fallen hard for her haven´t you?"

"Let´s just say, she´s grown on me."

When they walked back into the gym they found Elena talking and laughing with Bonnie and Caroline. She looked so beautiful and so happy Stefan didn´t want to ruin the evening for her just yet. And there really wasn´t any reason to tell her about their suspicions right now.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered to her.

"Stefan, where did you disappear to?"

"Damon just wanted to talk to me about a couple of things."

"About what?"

"That´s not important right now, we can talk about that later. For now, let´s just have fun. Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

While Stefan lead Elena to the dancefloor Damon searched for Savannah, he found her near the entrance trying to get a way to drunk guy to leave. Just as he raised his hand to slap her Damon appeared in front of him.

"You better think twice before you do that." Damon´s voice was ice-cold.

"Before I do what?" The guy said a little too cocky for his own good.

"Before you raise your hand to my girl or anyone else for that matter. Now get out before I throw you out." Damon´s voice was still as cold as ice and that must have gotten through to the boy because he turned on the spot and walk out of the gym without saying another word.

Savannah turned to Damon; "I could have handled that you know."

"I know. But I´ve seen you with a black eye. And I must say that you are far more beautiful without it."

For the first time since he had gotten there Damon actually _looked_ at her. The color of her dress made her eyes seem even more blue than usual, and the way the silk dress fell around her made her look like a princess and to Damon she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He took her hand and kissed it gently pressing his lips to the soft skin of her hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may." As the entered the dancefloor he pulled her close, feeling the need to have her body close to his, and as the started to dance everyone else in the room just seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them.

Caroline and Bonnie turned to Elena with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Hello, did we miss something?"

"Caroline, what are you talking about?"

She pointed towards Damon and Savannah.

"Is he in love with her?"

"More than he knows."

"How did this happen? And when did this happen?"

"I honestly don´t know."

"Who would have thought that Damon Salvatore would fall in love?" Caroline simply stated.

_If I can make the story work the way I want to the next chapter will be the last one…_


	17. Chapter 17

_And so the story finally continues. Thank all of you for reading it. It means a lot to me._

CHAPTER 17

Even though Damon was at the dance as a chaperone that was the last thing he did. During the four hours the dance lasted he didn´t take his eyes off of Savannah for more than a couple of minutes.

The more he looked at her the more he wanted her. It was out of pure will power that he didn´t just drag her in to the janitor's closet and had his way with her, but he figured it would look really bad if it were the chaperones that got caught and not the kids.

Towards the end of the night Damon grabbed hold of her and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

"You do know you´re coming home with me right? I think you have worn that dress far too long already." He smirked.

"Is that so? And what do you suggest we do about that?"

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear which made her cheeks turn red and her imagination start to run wild.

"I… uh… guess we can do that…"

"Why don´t you tell dear cousin Ric that we are leaving, I will wait in the car."

"I will do that. See you soon."

"And just one more thing…"

"What?"

"This." He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her with so much possession and need that if she´d had any breath left that kiss would definitely made her breathless.

When she finally did catch her breath and looked him straight in the eyes all she could see was the lust and passion he felt for her.

"What was that for?"

"First of all I wanted to kiss you, and second it was so that all the drooling hormone filled teenage boys in this place would know that you are mine and whatever dirty little thoughts they have they can just forget about it."

"Are you a little jealous?" She gave him the same kind of smirk he usually gave people.

"Never! I don´t do jealousy."

"Sure you don´t." She said mockingly

She said her goodbyes to Ric and Jenna and went outside to find Damon, only it wasn´t Damon she found.

It was Isobel.

"Hello Savannah. Nice to see you again."

"Isobel, I´m not sure I can say the same. Why are you here? What do you want?"

She was so angry, and happy and full of questions all at once. Why was Isobel here? What did she want? And from whom did she want it? Why did she turn in the first place…?

"Well you´ll just have to wait and see, don´t you." And with that she was gone.

Savannah was so shocked by seeing Isobel she forgot everything else. She was standing at the exact same spot when Damon found her a few minutes later.

"Savannah?" He touched her arm. She didn´t look at him and her voice sounded so off he instinctively knew something was wrong.

"Yes."

"What´s wrong?"

"She is here."

"Isobel?" What did she want? Did she hurt you?" He carefully started to examine her. But she brushed his hands away.

"I´m fine. She wouldn´t hurt me."

"The old Isobel wouldn´t. But this is Isobel the vampire. She has no feelings what so ever if she doesn´t want to, meaning that she can do whatever she wants to whomever she wants without ever feeling guilt or remorse."

"I know, but she´s still Isobel." Damon gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"No sweetheart. She´s not. She´s a vampire. A cold hearted monster."

"But you are not like that."

"Because I choose not to be like that. Come on let´s just get home okay?" She nodded in response, her mind still occupied with thoughts of Isobel.

When they got back to the boardinghouse Savannah was still silent.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Damon asked as he guided her towards the couch in the livingroom. She shrugged.

"Is there anything to talk about?"

"I don´t know, is there? Do you want something to drink? I can make you some tea or coffee if you like?"

"I think I´d rather go with whiskey." Damon poured some whiskey into a glass, sat down beside her and gave to her.

As she sat there quietly sipping it he put his arm around her shoulder pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Why?" It was barely a whisper and if he didn´t have vampire hearing head wouldn´t have heard it at all.

"Why what?" Damon´s chin was still resting on her head.

"Why did she do it? Why did she make the choices she did?"

"I can´t answer that for you. I chose it out of love, but Isobel, she had love. She chose to leave it."

She sighed and leaned closer to him, not really sure how she felt about seeing Isobel again.

They were still sitting like that, Savannah closely snuggled up to Damon with his arms rapped protectively around her, when Elena and Stefan came home.

"Eh... hi guys." Elena looked surprised to see them; she was expecting them to be up in Damon bedroom with a lot less clothes on. Her eyes narrowed when she realized exactly how protective Damon held her. "What´s wrong?"

Savannah took a deep breath before looking at Elena and answering her.

"Isobel came to see me outside the school."

"What?" Stefan pulled her close and gently rubbed her upper arm in an attempt to soothe her.

"Why? What did she want?

"Well little brother those questions have already been asked more than once but no one seems to know the answers."

"She told me it was nice to see me again, but when I wanted to know why she was here what she wanted she just told that I´ll have to wait and see."

"This can´t be good." Stefan stated.

"Did you figure that out all by yourself Einstein?"

"Well if you weren´t such an egotistic ass we wouldn´t be in this mess in the first place."

"And how exactly is this my fault?"

"You turned her or did you somehow forget that?" Now Damon was beginning to mad.

"No, I didn´t forget that. How could I when everyone keeps reminding me. I have apologized. Something that I normally don´t do. What else do you want from me?"

"I want Elena to be safe." Damon left the couch and in a millisecond he was in front of Stefan.

"She wasn´t to safe when you fell off the wagon and attacked her, now was she." Damon growled.

When Stefan tried to punch Damon in the face the two brothers' weren´t the only once that was mad.

"HEY! Both of you put a sock in it!"

The both turned and watch Savannahs as walked towards them.

"You two are not the only once affected by this. Isobel is Elena's birth mother. And she practically raised me. So don´t you dare think that you are the only once affected." With that said she turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to Damon´s bedroom and just slammed the door.

Stefan tried to pull Elena in to a hug but she pushed him away.

"Oh no you don´t. You don´t get to behave like children and then turn around and think everything is fine!" And with that she to walked up the stairs and slammed the door.

"Women." Damon muttered.

None of the brothers were especially eager to meet their girlfriend so instead they sat down in the living room watching the fire. They sat in silence until they heard the girls breathing even out as they fell asleep.

But when Damon opened the door to his bedroom the sight in front of him wasn´t exactly what he expected. Surely Savannah was a sleep in the bed, but beside her where there were supposed to be a vacant space was Elena, she too fast asleep.

At the same time Damon discovered Elena in his bed Stefan discovered that she wasn´t in his. Seconds later Damon appeared in Stefan´s room.

"We have a small situation." Damon said a little annoyed. Stefan answered with panic in his voice.

"Yeah, Elena has gone missing."

"I just found her. In my bed, with my girlfriend. Look don´t get me wrong, I would love to have two girls in my bed, but I would prefer to be in it with them."

"I´ll get her." Stefan said already on his way out.

"Yeah, no you´re not. If they are pissed now, how pissed will they be tomorrow when they realize that you moved Elena in her sleep… without her knowledge."

Stefan stopped dead in his tracks. Elena was only human and a girl at that but when she got mad, Stefan got scared.

"So I guess it´s the couch for you then." Stefan gave his brother an evil smile.

Damon grunted and glared at Stefan before leaving his room heading for the couch.

It wasn´t long before Stefan and Damon too had fallen asleep, and that´s when the shadows outside the boardinghouse began to move.

Out of the shadows came four persons. The movements so silent they were impossible to notice with a normal hearing.

Two of the shadows jumped directly through the open window in to Damon´s bedroom, the third made his way straight to the livingroom injecting Damon with vervain before he even got the chance to wake up. Stefan got the same treatment from the fourth shadow.

It took less than 2 minutes for them to get in, immobilize the brothers and leave with the girls still asleep.

_If you have an opinion, please please leave me a review. And even if you don´t please leave a review any way. _


	18. Chapter 18

_At last, the final chapter. I´ve really been struggling with it. It´s not what I wanted but this is as good as it gets. I hope you like it. And thank you for reading and reviewing._

CHAPTER 18

Damon slowly woke up, his entire body was acing, and he knew this feeling. He knew why he felt like this, he just couldn´t put his finger on it right away.

"Vervain." He mumbled. And then the fear hit him. Savannah, and Elena, where are they? He grunted as he struggled to get up from the couch. He was still weak from the vervain so it took him considerably longer than it used to, to get up the stairs to his bedroom, where his worst fears were confirmed.

His bed was empty and Savannah and Elena were nowhere to be found. Where the hell was Stefan? He slowly made his way to Stefan´s bedroom only to find him passed out on his bed. He shook him violently trying to make him wake up, but Stefan only groaned in response. Damon gave up knowing that if his brother had been injected with the same amount vervain as he had, it would take yet another couple of hours for him took wake up since he was considerably weaker.

Instead he went to the kitchen to get some blood and help him get rid of the last effects of the vervain. If someone had kidnapped Elena and Savannah and was smart enough to drug both him and Stefan with vervain it meant that they knew what they were and also their weaknesses.

After having emptied three bags of blood his brain finally seemed to get back at normal. Not having a better option he picked up the phone and called Alaric.

"Damon, now really isn´t the best time."

"Okay then, I´ll call back in a couple of hours to tell you that Savannah and Elena are missing. Bye bye then…" He didn´t even get the chance to really finish the sentence before Alaric cut him off.

"WHAT? What happened? Who took them?"

"If I had all the answers I wouldn´t have to call you, would I? Just get over here. Now." Damon hung up the phone just in time to Stefan standing behind him with a painful look on his face.

"They are gone? Why are you just standing here? We have to find them!" Every single word made him cringe with pain.

"Well they are not here that´s for sure, and even though they were pissed last night I don´t think they injected us with vervain just to leave. And why I´m just standing here is because we can´t just run around the town searching for them."

"Who took them?"

"That brother dear is the million dollar question." Damon gave him his famous smirk.

It took about 15 minutes before Alaric came barging through the door.

"Okay, WHAT happened?"

"Forgotten how to knock, have we?"

"Not funny Damon. What happened to Savannah and Elena?"

Damon told him about last night's events and how both he and Stefan had woken up drugged with vervain only to find the girls missing.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well Ric, I was thinking about FINDING them."

"Let me rephrase that for you. How do you suggest we find them? Have we any idea what so ever of who took them?"

"My money is on your dear wife."

"Isobel? But why?"

"I don´t know but something tells me that she isn´t too pleased with who Savannah and Elena chose as boyfriends."

"But Isobel would never…." Damon cut him off before he could finish.

"Yes she would. Why do you try so hard to forget what she is? She´s a vampire. She does whatever she wants to whomever she wants. She doesn´t care about anything she doesn´t want to care about.

"So how do we find them?"

"Find the most expensive house that´s up for sale or foreclosure, preferably just outside the city. That is probably where Isobel lives."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"No I´m not sure but I don´t see a better idea. Unless you have one because if you do, please speak up and enlighten us…" Stefan slowly shook his head.

"That´s what I thought. Ric why don´t you do some googling."

Alaric found three houses that matched what Damon said.

"So how do we do this?" Alaric asked. "Do we spilt up and take one each or do we go together on everyone?"

"I say we split up to try and save some time." Damon said. "I have no idea what Isobel want´s by it sure as hell can´t be good."

They split the three locations between them and agreed to keep in touch during the whole time. Stefan and Alaric arrived at their locations only to find them empty and sealed with no signs of anyone being there for a very long time.

Damon however had a lot more "luck". It didn´t take him long to realize that this was the place that Isobel used as her home while she was staying in Mystic Falls. And from what he could tell from outside the house there were two strong and steady heartbeats inside. He pulled out his phone and texted Stefan and Alaric.

"Found them." Just as he was about to put the phone back in his pocket he felt a sharp sting and then the burning feeling of vervain being injected into his body.

"Again… what the hell…" And then everything went black.

When Stefan and Alaric arrived at the house minutes later Damon was nowhere to be found.

"The son of a bitch went inside on his own." Stefan growled.

"I´m not so sure about that." Alaric held up Damon´s phone.

"We need to get in there NOW. If they got to Damon too this really can´t be good." Stefan started to move but was stopped by Alaric.

"You can´t just come barging through the door. If they got Damon, we are most likely outnumbered. Remember, we want to get people out of there not get caught in there."

Stefan gave him a nod. "Right, got it. So how do you suggest we do this?"

"I have no idea. Hey what the hell, why not just knock on the door and take it from there?"

Once again Stefan gave him a nod and gratefully accepted the stake and vervain dart that Alaric handed him.

Without hesitation Alaric knocked on the door and in seconds the door opened a revealed a smirking Isobel.

"Hello Ric, I was wondering just how long it would take for you to find me. I must say I am surprised it took you this long."

"Where are Savannah and Elena?"

"They are here; we were just about to have some tea. You are welcome to join us. But you´ll have to hand over the stakes and vervain first. Boys, Isobel said, and out of nowhere two very large muscular guys showed up. Please take their toys and show them into the parlor."

Stefan and Alaric reluctantly followed Isobel into the house. When the walked in to the living room both Stefan sighed in relief. Sitting at the large dining room table were Elena and Savannah, not happy but alive and well and that was all that mattered.

"Stefan!" Elena rushed towards him and threw herself into his arms. Stefan hugged her and held her thigh never wanting to let her go again.

Alaric watched Isobel as he slowly walked over to Savannah giving her a hug.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah fine. Where is Damon?"

"Yeah, where is Damon Isobel?"

"What did you do to him?" The rage in Savannahs was unmistakable.

"He´s fine. For now. Isobel smirked. But for how long depends on whether or not you are willing to do as I say."

Elena turned to face her.

"And what exactly is it that you want us to do?"

"Uh uh, first we have tea. Then we talk about what I want you to do." Isobel seated everyone around the large table. Making sure that Stefan got nowhere near Elena.

It was an awkward silence in the room as they all drank their tea; waiting for Isobel to explain just exactly it was that she wanted from them. With every passing minutes Savannah anxiety for Damon grew. Alaric noticed this and gently squeezed her hand.

Nearly half an hour passed before Isobel finally brought up the subject of her crazy demands.

"Sooo I guess you are all wondering why we are all here?"

"I know why I´m here" Stefan said. "The question is why are you?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that both of my girls have taken an unnatural interest in the Salvatore brothers. And we can´t have that now can we."

Elena´s dark eyes became even darker with anger.

"I am NOT you girl, you might have given birth to me but that´s the only thing you´ve ever done for me!"

"That´s not a very nice thing to say to your mother." Elena was about to make a snarky come back when Alaric shook his head at her.

"It´s not worth it." He said and Elena grew quiet. Isobel turned to Savannah.

"And you, I can see why you were drawn to Damon, you are just like him. But I always figured you were smarter than that. You should have run as soon as you realized what he is."

"You didn´t."

"I had my reasons. But we are not talking about me." By now Alaric was getting tired of her games.

"Then what are we talking about? I mean really? Why did you have your goon's drug Stefan and Damon and kidnap Savannah and Elena in their sleep? And where is Damon exactly?"

"Like I said, Damon is fine. I had to make sure you all took this serious. This isn´t something to take lightly. If you choose to live a life with a vampire it´s inevitable that you sooner or later have to make the choice of turning. I that is not a life I want for my girls. So I´m putting an end to this before it gets out of hand."

"You have nothing to do with any of our lives anymore." Savannah said her voice as cold as ice. "You gave up that right the moment you chose to leave us behind. You know I never EVER saw you as a hypocrite. You are actually saying that it´s okay for you to choose this life but not for me or Elena?"

"You don´t know what you are giving up."

"Maybe not. But if or when we make our choice, we make it because we want to live forever with the once we love. You left the one you loved behind." Savannah knew her words where hurting Ric and gave him an apologizing look. He nodded in response; he knew her words were true.

"Enough talking." Isobel turned to one of men she had working for her. "Please ask Mr. Salvatore to join us." He left the room only to return a few minutes later. Literally dragging Damon behind him, he was still unconscious, his shirt was ripped to pieces and there were dried blood all over him. Savannah drew a sharp breath and ran over to him. Trying to pull him out of the man's hands.

"What did you do to him?"

"Don´t worry about it, he will be just fine in a couple of hours. No please take your seat again."

"No thanks I think I´ll just stay here."

"Savannah dear, please take your seat again or I will have this nice man help you." Looking up at the large and clearly angry man she decided to get up by herself. "Now what was I saying. Oh yes I was just about to give Stefan and Damon a very important choice to make. Sam, please wake Mr. Salvatore. He should at least know his options."

The man she called Sam shook Damon violently causing him to grunt but slowly open his eyes.

"Damon, how nice of you to join us. Now here is what I want. You two get out of Elena and Savannah´s life and don´t ever come back. You will leave Mystic Falls and you won´t return again. Ever."

"And why would we want to do that?" Stefan asked.

"Because if you don´t this town will become my personal buffet, starting with all the people that our dear sweet girls care about. When I run out of friends and family I´ll just pick random people of the street and then… well I think you got the picture. But then again, you could always stay and do your best to keep everyone safe. But just know that every single drop of innocent blood that is spilled will be on your hands."

Elena gave Stefan a terrified look.

"I´m not leaving you Elena." He said. "I love you. And I will always love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Well it looks like you´ve made your choice then Stefan. Be prepared for the consequences. And what about you Damon?"

"Go... to... hell... Isobel..." It was just above a whisper but the message was loud and clear."

"Well well, I must say I´m not surprised. But I was actually hoping that you two would have learned something about love in the past 150 years. Okay, you´ve made your decisions, now this town is in your hands. For now, goodbye."

And just like that both she and her men had left the room and bolted the door shut from outside. Elena was in Stefan´s arms just seconds after Isobel left and Savannah was on the floor taking a closer look at Damon´s injuries. Alaric was just sitting there as the realization of what his sweet and loving wife had become hit him. Sure he knew she was a vampire and he knew what it meant. But actually looking into her once happy and compassionate eyes and seeing only anger, hate and evil, was something completely different.

"Guys, Stefan said. Do you smell that?"

"Gasoline, Damon managed to get out. She is going to burn us alive."

Just seconds later there was an explosion and there were flames everywhere.

"RIC." Stefan yelled. But there was no response; he was too deep in his own thoughts to see what was happening. Stefan let go of Elena, rushed over to Alaric and shook him. "Ric, come on snap out of it. We have to get out of here, NOW!"

Alaric snapped out of it and was suddenly aware of the danger they were in. Alaric, Stefan and Elena all worked together to find a way out of the room but quickly came to the conclusion that the window was their only option.

Savannah did her best to try and help Damon get up on his feet but he was just too weak from the vervain to even sit up by himself. She pulled him up so he was resting his head in her lap and gently stroke his hair, tears slowly starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Guys you know that as soon as we break that window oxygen will come in to this room and work as an accelerator." Alaric said.

"We have to get out. Now!" Stefan shouted and pulled the tablecloth from the table to cover Elena with."

"Damon, please please get up." Savannah was now begging him. "We have to get out."

"I´m sorry, he groaned. I can´t. I´m too weak from all the vervain." When he finished the sentence his voice was barely a whisper.

Alaric came over to them.

"Savannah, we are running out of time here, I`m going to have to brake that damn window any second now."

"Sweetheart, you´ll have to leave me behind."

"No! No way I´m leaving you here." She cradled him to her like he was the only thing on earth keeping her sane.

He reached up and brushed her tears away.

"You don´t have a choice. If you don´t go you will die."

"If you´re not with me I might as well be." The tears where falling faster now.

"Savannah, please…"

"No Ric! I´m not leaving him!"

Stefan rushed over to them.

"He needs blood. That´s the only way he´ll gain enough strength to get out."

Without hesitation she offered him her wrist.

"Here, bite me."

It took all of his will power not to do as she asked. But somewhere along the line he made a promise to himself never to feed off of her and he was not about to break it now.

"Damn it Damon! Get me something sharp. NOW!" Reluctantly Stefan handed her on of the knifes from the table and without hesitation she cut her wrist, she didn´t want to have to do it twice so she made sure the cut was deep enough. As soon as the blood started to pour from her arm Stefan turned away struggling with his own lust for blood.

She pushed her cut wrist to Damon´s mouth trying to force him to drink.

"Damon please please drink. I can´t lose you to. I love you, you promised me you would be here forever."

Hearing her saying the words I love you pushed him over the edge and he willingly drank from her wrist, careful not to take more than he needed. As soon as he stopped drinking her wounds begun to heal. He was still weak but got up on his feet. Kissed Savannah on the cheek and whispered in her ear; "I love you too."

Out loud he said "Let´s get the hell out of here."

In some miraculously way they all got out of the house safe and without any major damages, as soon as they reached a safe distant from the house they all just dropped down on the grass trying to catch their breaths.

Damon pulled Savannah close to him.

"You love me?"

She struggled with herself for a minute before answering.

"Yes, she whispered. I love you."

"That´s what I thought." He smirked at her. It was weak, but it was there.

"You´re an ass, and I really don´t like you."

"Yes you do. You love me." She was about to give him a snarky comeback but he silenced her with a passionate kiss that told her that he love her too. He broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes.

"After Katherine I never thought I could love again, but then you came a long and showed me that I had never loved her at all. Because what I feel for you I never ever came close to feeling for her. This is real; this is what deep true love feels like. And I love you, with all my heart and soul. You are mine and I´m never letting you go."

Tears slowly begun to roll down her cheeks again but this time it was tears of pure joy and happiness, and as she kissed him again the rest of the world just seemed to fade away.

_There you have it. I hope I didn´t disappoint you guys to much. If you have an opinion please leave a review. _

_And last but not least. I would like to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted and followed this story. Thank you._


End file.
